Um noivado e corações partidos
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: A vida de algumas pessoas será abalada com a noticia do noivado de um certo cavaleiro de ouro. Leiam e confiram este lindo romance.
1. Chapter 1

Um noivado e corações partidos

Athena resistiu com grande estilo a todos os teste que a reencarnação de uma deusa poderia suportar. A flecha dourada quase atravessou seu coração, mesmo assim, estava de pé novamente ao lado de seus cavaleiros. Usou sua cosmo-energia para impedir que o gelo das calotas polares derretesse em Asgard, mais uma vez se encontrava ao lado de seus fies cavaleiros de bronze. Conseguiu aplacar a ira do deus dos mares, que investiu contra o mundo uma tormenta de sete dias contínuo com a mesma graça de outras batalhas. As conseqüências deste episodio trouxe a amarga comprovação de que mais uma vez, seus fies cavaleiros de bronze tinham se sacrificado para ver seu bem estar e do mundo. Sabia que sua dor não se comparava a que eles sofreram, e por este motivo decidiu viver no santuário, ordenando liberdade aos cavaleiros de bronze. Ignorando a ordem da deusa, os cavaleiros de bronze participaram da pior batalha em que a deusa pelejou até o presente momento. Aos poucos, os mais poderosos cavaleiros restantes morreram. O cavaleiro de Pégasus ficou invalido, sem nenhuma chance de enfrentar a nova batalha que se aproxima. Só o milagre do cosmo pôde mudar esta realidade, e finalmente outra batalha teve seu fim, ou pelo menos parecia ser. Athena estava descontente com o resultado de tantas batalhas embora suas vitórias eram sempre notórias. Cansada de sempre esperar a primeira peça do tabuleiro mover-se, decidiu enfrentar os deuses restantes do Olímpio. Foi uma batalha sangrenta, embora levasse tão poucos consigo. Um a um padecia com a super potencia dos deuses. Não havia glória no rosto de Athena no final da guerra, apenas tristeza. Tanta tristeza que o coro das musas que outrora só conhecia músicas alegres, agora enchia o salão com a mais triste, e fúnebre melodia. O soluço e choro das ninfas completavam a cena dramática quando Athena com o corpo coberto de sangue, seu e de seus cavaleiros jogou-se aos pés de seu pai, chorando junto com elas. O próprio Zeus comoveu-se com tal atitude. Perséfone implorou compaixão a Hades que também parecia comovido com a determinação de Athena em mostrar firmeza para chegar aonde chegou sem nunca lamentar, e no fim, estava disposta a morrer para ver seus cavaleiros vivos novamente. Athena dizia que abdicaria da terra, de seu corpo mortal e sofrer todos os castigos durante sua estadia no Olímpio, mas que seus cavaleiros voltassem a vida e os reinos entrassem em acordo de paz.. Shion, seria jovem assim como Dohko, assumindo o papel que fora destinado a muito tempo atrás. Tendo como seu futuro substituto, Saga, pois era o único disponível já que Dohko preferiu virar toda a sua atenção aos cavaleiros com treinos mais rigorosos. A tristeza que assolava o Olímpio cessou-se quando Hades e os demais deuses aceitaram a proposta. A terra ficou livre da atenção dos deuses, e a paz entre Asgard, o Reino dos Mares, e do Santuário foi finalmente entregue a humanidade.

No entanto, tudo isso é uma outra historia que contarei a vocês em outra oportunidade, porque neste momento, o mais importante de tudo é as conseqüências de todos esses fatos.

Santuário, salão do Grande Mestre

- Entendo o motivo de sua viagem, Kanon. Tem passo livre para ir e vir ao Templo do Reino dos Mares.

- Obrigado por compreender minha situação, Grande Mestre. Entretanto, saiba que estarei a postos se um dia for necessário usar a armadura de gêmeos novamente.

Fez uma rápida reverencia respeitosa. Seu gesto foi copiado pela pessoa idêntica a ele, e ambos saíram sem comentar o assunto. Neste momento, o pensamento de Kanon estava longe, muito longe de onde estava. "Tétis, será que você sobreviveu a queda do reino dos mares? Foi difícil até mesmo para mim conseguir sair a salvo das ruínas, o que dirá a você que era tão delicada. Arrependi-me tanto com a forma em que te tratava, minha doce sereia. Se eu soubesse que este seria seu fim, jamais teria sido tão mesquinho nos momentos em que desejava ser reconhecida como minha mulher. Sinto falta de suas doces palavras na intimidade de seu quarto, das lágrimas sinceras que transbordavam de seu rosto quando eu me negava a assumir uma relação intima a todos. Tudo o que me importava naquele momento era apenas manipular Poseidon, e tornar-me dono do mundo. Para expiar meus pecados, voltei ao Santuário onde pedi perdão a Athena, mas nunca passou por minha cabeça te procurar e pedir seu perdão por tudo que eu fiz. Só agora, depois de Athena abdicar da terra, é que tenho pensado em voltar ao reino dos mares. Vou reconstruir todo ele para que minha penitencia seja completa. Mesmo assim, não acredito que consiga sentir-me como se estivesse pago por todos meus pecados. Isso só aconteceria se um dia eu a encontrasse a salvo e feliz. Suportaria vê-la nos braços de outro se estivesse feliz, coisa que eu nunca pude fazer por você, meu amor". Seus pensamentos foram interrompido ao escutar o som de um corpo caindo ao chão. Olhou na direção do barulho, e lá estava, Saga ajudando uma amazona a levantar-se.

- Desculpe-me... mestre Saga... eu... – A amazona gaguejava nervosa, sem olhar para cima.

- Sente-se bem, June?

- Sim... – falava hesitante – Eu apenas estava distraída...

Kanon percebeu que não era apenas nervosismo que a amazona de camaleão sentia. Estava confusa. Tinha certeza que embaixo daquela máscara, exibia olhos arregalados e rosto corado. Deu um meio sorriso ao imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça da jovem. June perdia a voz toda vez que deveria dizer alguma coisa a seu irmão. Estava na cara o que ela sentia. Saga era o único que não entendia o motivo, ou pelo menos mostrava não entender. Assim que June saiu, Kanon deu uma gargalhada profunda, chamando a atenção de seu irmão:

- Não é nada engraçado rir da desgraça alheia, Kanon.

- Estou rindo de outra coisa. A coitada não sabia o que dizer...

- E como você se sentiria se esbarrasse com alguém que se passou por Grande Mestre, uma pessoa sem escrúpulos como fui naquele tempo?

- Certamente não agiria dessa forma...

Replicou com um tom que deixava algo mais pairando no ar.

- Você é incorrigível, Kanon... Sei que muitos perdoaram o que nós dois fizemos, mas ela, tenho certeza que não me perdoou. Depois do que fiz a seu mestre... Espero um dia poder mudar sua concepção.

- Pois eu acho que deveria deixar ela pensar livremente em vez de tentar mudar sua forma de pensar.

Kanon falou maliciosamente com uma gargalhada enquanto afastava-se, e isso deixou Saga mais confuso ainda. O que ele estaria tentando dizer com aquilo?

Templo de Poseidon

Kanon caminhava pelas ruínas daquele lugar mágico. Como poderia descrever o que vira se não mágico? Depois de Athena, junto com seus cavaleiros de bronze terem derrotado o senhor daquele reino, houve uma grande inundação que varreu os destroços dos pilares. O pilar centrar fora quase todo destruído. O que impediu aquele lugar ficar completamente submerso em água era algo desconhecido por ele, ex-general marina e agora meio cavaleiro de Athena. Olhando ao redor, podia ver a água do céu que na verdade era mar caindo como uma cachoeira, produzindo um magnífico espetáculo. Podia também sentir uma poderosa cosmo-energia envolvendo todo o ambiente. Quase não se lembrava como conseguiu sair vivo daquele lugar, principalmente porque sua escama, nome dado a armadura dos servos de Poseidon, havia abandonado seu corpo. Pensando nela, procurou em alguns lugares constatando que as escamas de seus companheiros estavam em seus devidos pilares, como se estivesse sustentando cada oceano. Encontrou a sua escama no Atlântico Norte, mas não viu a escama de Sorento. Se a dele não estava ali, isso significava que talvez ele tivesse sobrevivido. Correu até o pilar principal, vendo a formosa vestimenta do deus dos mares. Estava tão próximo, que sentiu vontade de estender a mão em sua direção. Hesitante, fez menção em tocá-la mas uma voz o deteve:

- Como ousa pensar em tocar na vestimenta de um deus? O que? Você é... Dragão Marinho?!!

- Você também conseguiu sobreviver? Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz saber disso...

A voz de Sorento agora soou fria:

- Em um momento de sua vida, você foi um cavaleiro de Athena que traiu sua própria benfeitora, em outro você é um General marina que ambiciona tomar o controle do mundo usando Poseidon adormecido no corpo de Julian Solo... o que mais pretende fazer agora, Kanon?

- Esqueceu de mencionar que pedi o perdão de Athena, que aceitou e permitiu que usasse a armadura de Gêmeos. Também não disse que morri na batalha contra Hades.

- Vejo que para quem morreu, está bem vivo...

- Não me amole com besteiras, Sorento. Depois de tudo o que passei, queria apenas encontrar meus companheiros e mostrar meu arrependimento.

- Eu soube através de Poseidon ao qual fez uma rápida aparição no corpo de Julian, que os cavaleiros receberam a dádiva de Hades, e para isso Athena deixou o corpo de Saori Kido.

- Mesmo que Saori Kido não seja mais a nossa deusa Athena, nem mesmo por ignorar as batalhas que travou, deixou de ser protegida. Os cavaleiros de bronze estão trabalhando para a Fundação Kido ao mesmo tempo em que fornecem sua segurança.

- Acha que o mesmo não acontece com Julian Solo? Dia e noite há sempre alguém a seu lado.

Kanon não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Isso significava que eles dois não eram os únicos sobreviventes.

- Isso quer dizer que Hades devolveu a vida a todos? Bian,

- Não. Acho que o amor e a sabedoria de Athena conseguiram comover os outros deuses apenas o suficiente para trazer seus cavaleiros novamente ao mundo.

- Mas se você está aqui, quem está ao lado de Julian?

- Quem mais poderia ser, se não a amiga de infância de Julian? – Sorento viu pela expressão estampada no rosto de Kanon e falou com pouca paciência – Tétis, a sereia.

Incrédulo, essa era a única palavra que Sorento poderia descrever sobre o homem a sua frente. Parecia não acreditar no que ele falara, sua voz receosa demonstrava isso:

- Mas como? Tem certeza que é a Tétis mesmo?

- Oras, Kanon, esqueceu-se como Tétis é cheia de surpresas? Parece que não se lembra de como foi a aparição dela no reino dos mares. Aquela garota toda cheia de si, que dizia ser capaz de quebrar todos nossos ossos se não devolvêssemos Solo.

Kanon desencavou memórias passadas em poucos segundos. Tétis surgiu no reino dos mares acompanhada de Julian Solo. Enquanto esteve inconsciente, conseguiu escutar ao fundo Kanon e Sorento discutindo o que deveria ser feito com ela, afinal de contas, precisavam apenas de Poseidon. Num salto, pôs-se em posição de ataque, enquanto exigia que soltassem Julian. Sorento explicou tudo para a jovem, e poucos minutos depois ela contava seu passado. Sua família não tinha muito dinheiro, no entanto pagavam um colégio muito caro onde se dedicou não só aos estudos como aos esportes também. Precisou ser campeã feminina de artes marciais entre os campeonatos com as outras escolas para conseguir a bolsa de estudos que era apenas parcial. Quando seus pais morrerão, os Solo pagaram seus estudos, e a levou para mora em sua mansão. Lá ela nadava praticamente todos os dias na piscina.

Tétis está viva, e cuidando da segurança de Julian. Um súbito ar de desapontamento estampou-se em seu olhar. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de procurá-lo. Devia estar muito aborrecida com ele.

Receoso com o que poderia escutar, esforçou-se para perguntar no tom mais seguro e neutro que pôde:

- E como ela está?

- Confesso que no inicio tive pena dela. Estava definhando num modesto casebre, nem mesmo se importava em cuidar dos ferimentos. Estaria assim até hoje não fosse pela intervenção de Julian. Seu olhar readquiriu o brilho que perdeu a muito tempo.

Aquelas notícias foram recebidas como um soco no meio do estomago de Kanon.

Noite, Mansão Solo

Kanon queria constatar com seus próprios olhos de que Julian estaria realmente fazendo Tétis feliz. Não estava certo se seu coração agüentaria vê-los juntos, mas não suportaria ver em seus olhos um pingo de arrependimento em uma relação cujo principal intuito seria esquecer o passado. Teria Tétis esquecido ele e os poucos, porém, significativos encontros ardorosos? Furtivo por entre as árvores, próximas as janelas dos incontáveis aposentos da mansão, Kanon pode ver o vulto de duas pessoas, iluminados pela pálida luz concebida pelo abajur. Ambos tinham cabelos longos, mas silhueta se tratava de Julian e uma mulher. Julian acariciava sem pudor nenhuma aquele corpo perfeito. Acariciava sua doce Tétis, pensou Kanon. Seus olhos crispavam fogo, e seu corpo fora abraçado por uma fúria sem fim. A razão mandava que fosse embora, mas seu corpo dizia o contrario. Seguindo o instinto, deu um passo a frente com a intenção de ir lá e separar os dois. Aos infernos com toda a confusão resultantes de seus atos, pensou. Só neste momento, escutou um ruído quase inaudível vindo de uma árvore próxima. Não dava para identificar pelo simples fato das folhas cobrirem a luz do luar. Em segundos, uma bomba humana atirava-se contra ele com chutes e socos, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço a suas perguntas. Quem estaria interessado em atacar aquele que já foi a reencarnação de Poseidon e por que motivos, já que todos os reinos entrarão em acordo de paz? Não dava para ficar o tempo todo se esquivando daqueles golpes firmes e precisos. Ao investir um soco em seu oponente, sentiu o metal que cobria seu corpo, e junto, algo mais que soou bastante familiar. Conhecia muito bem aquele perfume que despendia no ar. Como se tinha certeza que essa pessoa estaria em outro lugar? Com um movimento rápido, derrubou seu oponente com uma rasteira e pôs-se seu corpo contra o outro embaixo de si. Não podia acreditar que estava naquela posição depois de tanto tempo. Seus lábios cobrirão aqueles que emanavam um hálito fresco e agradável que a muito desejava provar novamente. No entanto, o corpo que estava sob o seu debatia-se ferozmente, sem corresponder a suas caricias. Eis que algo alem daquele momento mágico o fez desprender-se do beijo:

- Tétis? É você que está ai fora?

Hesitante, o corpo feminino que estava coberto pelo corpo musculoso de Kanon responde quase sem fôlego:

- S-sim. Estava sem sono, por isso resolvi passear pelo jardim, e em um descuido tropecei na raiz desta árvore. Desculpe-me, senhor Solo.

A luz do quarto estava acesa demonstrando o dono daquela mansão encostado na janela tentando ver o que se passava lá fora.

- Oras, o que é isso, Tétis? Somos amigos a tanto tempo, não precisa me tratar com esse tratamento formal.

- Desculpe-me.

Julian voltou a apagar a luz, e continuou de onde tinha parado. Quando ao que acontecia próximo a Tétis as coisas tinham mudado bastante. A pessoa que prendia seu corpo entre o chão e o corpo quente havia aproveitado a confusão que Julian tinha provocado naquele instante para fugir sem dizer nada. Um aperto no peito deu lugar a todas as duvidas que preenchia sua mente. Esta pessoa parecia intima demais para ser um inimigo. Podia jurar que conhecia aqueles lábios. Mas por que em nome de todos os deuses, ele teria ido embora sem dizer nada? Por que ele queria atacar seu amigo e senhor? Seria apenas uma ilusão, um sonho que mais parecia um pesadelo? Depois de tanto tempo para arrancar as lembranças que seu amado havia cravado em seu ser, ele volta como um fantasma do passado, querendo assombrá-la. Encolhendo-se no chão em posição fetal, deixou as lagrimas correrem soltas por seu rosto delicado. Seria apenas impressão sua, ou teria ouvido aquele homem que havia beijado a pouco dizer: "meu amor"?

Santuário

Kanon voltou para casa um tanto aborrecido consigo próprio. Devia ter ficado lá, e dito tudo o que aconteceu. Deveria pedir desculpas a Tétis por tudo o que fez ela sofrer no passado.

Nem se preocupou em servir-se do jantar que Saga havia preparado. Foi diretamente para seu quarto onde demorou a conciliar o sono, pensando no que deveria fazer no dia seguinte. Ao acordar, seu humor estava péssimo. Distraído, pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente sem se importar de que ele seria o dono ou não.

Uma jovem amazona estava subindo os degraus em direção a terceira casa, com estes pensamentos ao ver quem estava descendo: "É agora ou nunca. Não perderei esta chance. Conhecendo ele agora, tenho certeza que será favorável a meus planos". A jovem andava cabisbaixa, quando inocentemente distraída sente seu corpo chocar-se contra do homem a sua frente. Sua máscara cai no chão com o impacto, revelando seus olhos azuis fitando o rosto pasmo do cavaleiro a sua frente. Um leve sorriso esboçou em seu rosto enquanto falou com alegria disfarçada de preocupação:

- Por Athena, Saga!! O que faremos agora? Eu... eu não tenho força para lutar contra um cavaleiro tão forte quanto você, e também não quero morrer lutando...

O homem a sua frente parecia tão branco quanto um fantasma. Sua voz não conseguia sair, estava entalada em sua garganta.

- Por favor, Saga. Temos que resolver este dilema de uma forma que ambos...

- Eu não sou o Saga.

Sua voz saiu seca e sem sentimentos. A pequena alegria que o cavaleiro pode ver estampada em seu rosto agora dava lugar a angustia. Os olhos da amazona estavam banhados em lagrimas. Com o coração vacilante, conseguiu gritar:

- Era pra ser o Saga. Ele que deveria ver...

- O que era para eu ver?

Para a infelicidade total de June, ao virar-se, deu de encontro com os olhos inquisidores de Saga e mais alguém. Outro cavaleiro, e logo quem? Shaka que quase nunca abria os olhos abriu-os para ver qual era o motivo em que, seu companheiro Saga, soltou um gemido angustiado. Rapidamente, o cavaleiro de Virgem fechou os olhos e deu meia volta dizendo que havia esquecido de comunicar a Mu algo muito importante. Para Saga e Kanon, a desculpa esfarrapada não colou, pois sabiam que ele poderia simplesmente entrar em contato com o cavaleiro de Áries com os pensamentos. Os três agora se encontravam imóveis como estatuas. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois Saga fitou os olhos da amazona de Camaleão profundamente, como se tentasse alcançar a profundeza de sua alma e depois analisou Kanon dos pés a cabeça. Com uma expressão furiosa estampada em seu olhar, saiu sem dizer nada.

Kanon estranhou este comportamento. Não podia acreditar que seu irmão estivesse tão irritado por causa de seu descuido ao pegar as roupas dele. Escutou os gemidos de frustração vindos da amazona a sua frente, que pretendia fugir para qualquer lugar. Kanon, em um impulso agarrou seu pulso com certa força, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Ao ver o desespero de June, desistiu de repreendê-la. Sem entender o porquê do que estava preste a fazer, fez assim mesmo. Deu um forte abraço na amazona, passando a mão livre suavemente em suas costas, tentando conformá-la.

- Sinto muito que as coisas não tenham saído como você planejou, June. Estava mesmo desejando que as coisas dessem certo entre você e meu irmão.

- Você sabia o que sinto por Saga? – June mal conseguia pronunciar estas palavras, tamanho o nervosismo que abatia seu ser.

- Quase todo Santuário sabe, June. Você pode usar máscara, mas é muito transparente em relação aos seus sentimentos.

- Mas por que Saga nunca se aproximou? – June desfazendo-se do abraço, gaguejou e mesmo assim se fez entendida.

- Saga passa a maior parte do tempo se menosprezando que nem consegue perceber o que acontece a sua volta.

- Meu Zeus!! Você me viu sem máscara... eu não quero... eu não posso... lutar contra você... eu... eu...

Kanon percebeu que aquelas palavras não era incoerentes como parecia ao pronunciá-las com dificuldade. June estava nervosa por ter perdido sua única chance de tentar ser feliz com a pessoa que ela amava. Por outro lado, não queria morrer em uma batalha inútil para seguir as leis do santuário. Se apenas ele tivesse visto o rosto de June, teria proposto que ela agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas agora que Shaka tinha visto, tinha certeza que ele havia contado para Mu, e logo todo Santuário saberia. Com um suspiro resignado, segurou as mãos de June para sentir-se mais seguro:

- Não se preocupe, June. – procurou o tom de voz mais firme possível, e prosseguiu – Prepare suas coisas, que daqui a uma semana, você se casará comigo e viverá no templo de gêmeos.

- Mas eu...

- Não discuta, June. Você não faz idéia do quanto penoso está sendo para mim tomar esta decisão.

Continua...

Olá a todos!! Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.

Até a próxima pessoal.

Horário gratuito de propaganda de fanfics:

Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem muito!


	2. Chapter 2

Santuário

Santuário

Kanon acabara de adentrar o amplo salão do templo. Tinha vindo mais cedo e trocou aquela roupa que só causou confusões e embaraços. Agora estava de volta novamente para tomar banho e trocar de roupas para jantar no refeitório. Embora tivesse avistado seu irmão durante o almoço ao lado de Shaka e Mu no canto oposto de onde estava, não dialogou com ele. Neste exato momento, estranhou o fato de já ser tardezinha e o templo estar às escuras. Mas como se Saga havia terminado o treino mais cedo e rumou em direção aos doze templos? Ascendeu o archote e fez o mesmo em todos os outros. Ao aproximar-se do último, deparou com seu irmão dormindo sentado, encostado a pilastra. Achou melhor deixar aquela tocha apagada e sair de mansinho para não acordá-lo. No entanto:

- Kanon. – o ex-general marina voltou-se para seu irmão curioso com o que ele poderia querer com aquele tom de voz seco. – O que pretendia tentando se passar por mim?

- Você está ficando paranóico, Saga. Hoje em dia isso nunca passaria por minha cabeça.

- Não estou certo disso. Por que motivo usou minha roupa então?

- Lembra-se do dia em que Saori ofereceu um coquetel e que eu não podia ir?

- Como poderia esquecer? Milo ligou pra mim dizendo que você estava em uma crise depressiva e completamente bêbado. Tive que desistir de ir ao tal coquetel e agüentar você falando o tempo todo sobre as besteiras que fez com a pobre da Tétis. Ainda por cima vomitou tudo, e eu fui obrigado a dar um banho para colocar roupas limpas em você porque estava com frio.

- Também não precisava fazer um retrato completo do ocorrido, não é Saga? Bom, naquele dia você deixou sua roupa no meu quarto e não a pegou de volta.

- O que tudo isso tem haver com o fato de usá-la hoje? Por acaso suas roupas estão todas sujas?

- Não, é claro que não. – respondeu Kanon sem se abalar pelo tom de voz irônico do irmão – Apenas acordei de uma noite mal dormida sem nenhum pingo de vontade de sair, e peguei a primeira roupa à mão. Teria usado a roupa do corpo mesmo se estivesse com uma. Sabe como é, em dias quentes gosto de ficar nu em...

- Me poupe destes detalhes desagradáveis. – cortou com secura.

- Você está irritado só pelo fato de ter usado sua roupa?

- Nã... Sim. Sugiro que não apronte outra dessas, ou acabarei esquecendo que sou seu irmão. Afinal de contas, o que June queria me mostrar? – Saga perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

Kanon ponderou diante da relutância de Saga em responder a sua pergunta, e também se seria correto contar de uma vez por todas que a amazona deixou a máscara frouxa com a intenção de mostrar seu rosto a ele em um acidente proposital.

- Nada de mais. – "Se Saga souber que June vai se casar com o irmão errado, seria capaz de sentir-se mais culpado ainda pelo fato de nunca ter tomado uma atitude ao perceber os sentimentos dela. E nada disso estaria acontecendo." Pensou Kanon.

Minutos depois, todos os cavaleiros já estavam reunidos no refeitório para jantar, mas podiam-se ouvir os murmúrios que conflitava com os ruídos dos talheres. Sempre havia alguém mais exaltado que não consegue ser completamente discreto:

- Hei, Kanon, o que você vai fazer mais tarde?

- Não é da sua conta, Milo. – respondeu sem interesse.

- Que bicho te mordeu? Só queria saber se você vai ficar em casa. Eu estava pensando em levar as amazonas para sair um pouco. Elas estão treinando muitos e...

- Você pode levar Marin ou a Shina, mas a minha noiva, nunca. Conheço você muito bem pra saber do que seria capaz. Até o pobre do Aioria caiu em desgraça só por acompanhar você.

- Agradeceria muito se não mencionasse aquilo que aconteceu entre mim e Marin, Kanon.

Milo olhou para a cara de Aioria para ver como ele reagia ao tocarem naquele assunto que a muito ninguém ousava comentar. Voltou a olhar para Kanon e falou com desgosto:

- Então é verdade mesmo que pretende se casar com June, Kanon. Mas por quê se você não a ama? A fará infeliz...

- Como você pode falar com tanta segurança, Milo? Por acaso eu não poderia ter me apaixonado por ela assim que a vi pela primeira vez sem a máscara?

- Você? Duvido muito. Depois de toda aquela choradeira por causa da Tétis...

Kanon levantou-se deixando a bandeja ainda cheia de comida não tocada, caminhando até a porta no canto do refeitório e bateu com força, gritando pelo nome de June. Do outro lado da porta, estava as amazonas Marin, Shina e June, todas sem suas máscaras. Aquele era o lugar reservado para amazonas fazerem suas refeições, e nenhum homem podia entrar ali. June sobressaltou-se ao escutar aquela voz firme que a chamava. Shina fitou o rosto corado de vergonha da amazona de camaleão e perguntou:

- … o Saga ou o Kanon que está te chamando? Nunca consigo distinguir quem é quem.

- … o Kanon. Ah, Marin, diga qualquer coisa para ele parar de ficar me chamando assim.

Ao escutar a voz firme gritar com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que batia também com mais força a porta, Marin imaginou o que aconteceria se isso continuasse do jeito que estava.

- Olha, amiga, acho melhor você ir lá ver o que ele quer, ou Kanon vai acabar derrubando a porta.

Voltando ao lado em que Kanon estava, já estava prestes a dizer uns desaforos. Quem ela pensava que era para deixá-lo naquela situação constrangedora na frente de seus companheiros? Quando fez alusão em bater novamente na porta, esta se abriu, revelando a amazona em questão, protegida por sua máscara. Kanon segurou sua mão, e conduziu-a até o meio do refeitório. Em um gesto rápido, ele retirou sua máscara, e deu-lhe um longo beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um para a surpresa de todos. Satisfeito com o feito e a impressão de todos, recolocou a máscara em seu rosto. Segurando com firmeza a mão de June, olhou para todos anunciando:

- Eu e June pretendemos nos casar no próximo domingo. Por isso, preparem seus presentes, pois faço questão que ela receba muitos. Boa noite a todos. Vou te levar em casa, June.

Todos acompanharam com o olhar perplexo o caminho que o casal pegara. Aquilo era a coisa mais inusitada que podiam imaginar. Kanon e June? Para Milo aquilo era um pesadelo. Ele nutria um sentimento secreto por June desde que a viu pela primeira vez na ilha de Andrômeda, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria nada com ela. Mas daí a imaginar os dois juntos, era impossível.

Na casa de June

June estava escorada na entrada de sua casa sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acontecido agora a pouco. Fora beijada pelo irmão errado na frente de todo mundo, e depois fora praticamente arrastada por Kanon até sua casa. O que mais poderia acontecer para surpreendê-la? Kanon retirou novamente sua máscara, olhando firmemente para os olhos chocados de June que imaginava receber outro beijo. O que veio a seguir a deixou mais pasma ainda:

- Preste bastante atenção, June, pois pretendo dizer isso uma única vez. Não te amo e sei que você ama meu irmão, porém, depois dessa confusão não tive outra alternativa senão de ser obrigado a casar-me com você. A questão é que não quero que meu irmão sofra se descobrir o que está acontecendo. Por isso, na frente de todos precisamos agir como um casal apaixonado.

- Mas você quer que eu me apaixone por você? Eu nunca...

- Você continuará amando Saga, e eu sofrerei calado um amor impossível... correção: nós dois sofreremos calados. Saga nem ninguém precisam saber deste acordo. Agora vá descansar, que amanhã cedo venho te buscar para um passeio antes do treino. Assim poderemos convencer melhor a todos. Sua interpretação de casal apaixonado deixou muito a desejar.

June nem conseguiu retrucar. Tudo o que se passava em sua mente era o rumo que tudo aquilo estava tomando. Sentiu-se a mulher mais infeliz do mundo. Amaria Saga calada, e teria que conviver pro resto de sua vida com uma pessoa que se sentia na obrigação de casar-se sem amor. Assim que Kanon rumou para sua casa, June entrou correndo e se jogando na cama, onde ficou varias horas chorando até não ter mais de onde tirar lágrimas. Pegou no sono devido a exaustão física e emocional.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com os olhos inchados da péssima noite que passou. Logo cedo Kanon chegou a sua porta se perguntando quanto tempo teria que esperar para que fosse atendido. Sem animo, June percebendo que não teria escapatória abriu a porta má vestida e sem a máscara. Kanon tentou disfarçar a expressão de susto, mas logo disse o contrario:

- Vá colocar a máscara e arrume-se. Não quero que espante as pessoas a nossa volta com essa aparência.

- Seu grosso.

Voltou para dentro da casa pisando firme, arrancando uma sonora gargalhada de Kanon. dentro do quarto, June praguejava consigo mesmo: "Aquele idiota. Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar assim? Pois bem, se não quer que espante os outros com minha aparência, quero só ver o que ele dirá disso." Pegou uma blusa branca quase transparente, e um short curto até demais. Logo após saiu vestindo aquela roupa e seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Teria deixado a máscara de lado se não fosse usá-la para esconder a indignação descrita em seus olhos. Kanon a comeu com os olhos. Sorrindo maliciosamente, falou:

- Assim está bem melhor.

- Não dá para classificar uma coisa como você nem que a ciência avançasse mil anos.

- Recebi o primeiro elogio da minha noiva feliz. – falou com um tom de zombaria. – Lembre-se de do combinado, garota.

June pretendia retrucar, mas desistiu. O que diria? "Se minha presença não te agrada, por que me convidou pra sair então? Não vou dar esse gostinho a ele." Ao contrario do que imaginava, o passeio foi bastante agradável embora Kanon tenha ficado em silencio durante todo o percurso. Vez ou outra percebia os olhares atentos dos demais, e isso a estava incomodando muito. Teve um momento em que desejava ver a terra abrir-se sob seus pés e a tragasse para o reino de Hades quando viu quem os observava de longe, com um semblante sério e infeliz. Saga... Kanon chegou no treino muito atrasado propositalmente, pois queria que o atraso desse o que falar a todos. Ao ver o suor escorrer no corpo de seus companheiros, June fez menção em sair, no entanto Kanon foi mais rápido segurando com firmeza a sua delicada mão:

- Aonde pensa que vai, querida noiva? – perguntava com um sorriso cínico – Temos um dia inteiro de treino.

- Por favor, Kanon. Deixe-me voltar a minha casa para trocar de roupas.

- Ora, ora. Você escolheu esta roupa com o intuito de me contrariar.

- Não foi nada disso. Eu achei que estava muito quente e por isso escolhi a roupa mais fresca que tinha. – mentiu June olhando preocupada para suas próprias roupas – Não vai dar para treinar assim.

- Não seja boba, minha fofa. – o sarcasmo estava no ar e Kanon não podia deixar de implicar com June – Você está perfeita assim. Venha treinar logo comigo, ou permitirei que treino com outra pessoa. Saga por exemplo.

June foi para o meio da arena contrariada e desgostosa, se praguejando por aquela estúpida idéia da roupa. Horas mais tarde, June tentava disfarçar, mas não tinha jeito. Kanon a fez transpirar muito com um treino pesado debaixo daquele sol forte. A camisa grudava em seu corpo como uma segunda pele, dando uma transparência mais nítida no tecido fino, e deixando a mostra seu sutiã branco. June desejava que um raio caísse na sua cabeça naquele exato momento ao ver aquele sorriso estampado no rosto de Kanon. se sentia muito humilhada.

Mansão Solo

Tétis andava de um lado para o outro desde que ficou sabendo da vinda de uma pessoa a mansão. Era para essa pessoa já ter chegado. Por que a demora?, Tétis se perguntava pela trigésima vez. A porta do salão principal se abriu, e ela saiu correndo de encontro ao homem que acabara de entrar. Deu um abraço forte nele, deixando-o constrangido com aquela recepção. Sem se afastar, perguntou docemente:

- O que aconteceu, Tétis? Parece que não dorme há dias...

- Sorento, eu tive um sonho maravilhoso. Mas agora estou achando que foi um pesadelo.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa, garota. Afinal, foi um sonho ou um pesadelo?

- Nem sei o que dizer na verdade. Primeiro pensei estar fazendo minha ronda habitual e de repente surge um vulto na escuridão que não se anunciou. Lutamos e depois algo nesse ser me fez lembrar de uma pessoa que está morta. Como poderia estar acordada se alguém que não existe mais me beijou? Será um mau pressagio, ou um aviso? Se for, o que esse aviso quer dizer?

Sorento se sentiu tonto com aquele bombardeiro de perguntas. Mal conseguia se concentrar direito no que escutava pois Tétis falou tudo isso em um só fôlego.

- Sorento, ainda bem que chegou. Tétis estava impaciente a sua espera. De cinco em cinco minutos consultava para o relógio. – Julina censurou o outro rapaz.

- Senhor Solo, desculpe-me a demora. – dizia Sorento afastando-se de Tétis com um ar de constrangimento por ser pego em flagrante numa circunstância incomum e pouco usual. – Tive algumas coisas para resolver e não deu para chegar na hora.

- Você deve pedir desculpas a Tétis, e não a mim. Ela quem mais sofreu com sua ausência. – retorquiu Julian com um sorriso travesso.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar, Senhor Solo.

- Senhor Solo para cá, Senhor Solo para lá... quando é que vocês vão perceber que tenho a mesma idade de vocês? – Julian falava gesticulando.

- Desculpe-me, sen... Julian. O que exatamente quis dizer com aquilo? – inquiriu voltando ao assunto.

- Que vocês dois não precisão ficar namorando escondidos. Não tenho nada contra a relação de vocês. A única coisa que peço é que sejam responsáveis.

Julian deu uma piscadela para Sorento, que parecia atoleimado com aquelas idéias do rapaz que outrora ostentara o nome de um deus.

- Mas nós não...

Sorento tentou esclarecer, mas Julian estava resoluto naquela versão, e o interrompeu rapidamente:

- Vocês deveriam tirar um dia de folga para ter um encontro romântico. – sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso para Sorento. Depois virou para a sereia e disse tentando se mostrar sério. – Tétis, se um homem não deseja satisfazer algumas coisas básicas de uma relação para agradar uma garota, sugiro que procure outro. Principalmente uma mulher bonita como você. Tenho certeza que não faltarão pretendentes.

- Mas eu não...

Tétis que até aquele momento escutava o dialogo tentou também esclarecer, mas Julian a interrompeu chegando perto de seu ouvido e murmurou divertido com um sorriso brincando nos lábios:

- Acho que depois de escutar este conselho, Sorneto tomará uma providencia para não te deixar angustiada com sua ausência e te perder. Está me devendo uma Tétis.

Deu um rápido beijo em sua face desejando-lhe boa sorte e saiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Os dois estavam perplexos. Que situação mais embaraçosa. Depois daquele bombardeiro de perguntas ter que dar de frente com insinuações inverídicas completou a sua noite. Tudo o que Sorento queria era chegar na mansão para descansar um pouco e depois tomar o seu lugar na escolta de Julian, afinal ela não era mais um deus, no entanto era muito rico e poderia precisar de alguém qualificado. E quem melhor para este trabalho senão os seus ex-súditos Marinas? Vasculhou a sua mente para achar o motivo de tanta euforia da parte de Tétis, e encontrou algo que explicaria aquele comportamento:

- Kanon não falou com você, Tétis? Que estranho. Ele me disse que a procuraria...

- Kanon está vivo? Mas como? E por que ele não falou comigo?

- Como eu vou saber? Ele parecia ansioso para reencontrá-la.

Tétis avançou alguns passos segurando com suas delicadas mãos o ombro de Sorento, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia levemente.

- Onde ele está, Sorento? Por favor, me diga...

Percebendo o desespero da jovem afastou suas mãos com gentileza, e posou sua mão no rosto dela fazendo um carinho fraternal:

- … possível que ele esteja no santuário de Athena. – respondeu com doçura ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava preocupação estampada em seu rosto. – Tétis, tem mesmo certeza que quer ir atrás de Kanon depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez e ao mundo?

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar, Sorento.

- Já utilizamos muito esta frase por hoje. – replicou com cinismo – Os marinas sabiam que você e Kanon estavam se encontrando durante a noite. Mas durante o dia, ficávamos revoltados com a forma que ele te tratava.

- Vocês sabiam? Mas como se Kanon tomava todos os cuidados?

- Não vê o quanto ele foi cafajeste com você, Tétis? Nunca se importou com seus sentimentos, e nem queria que ninguém soubesse de nada.

- Isso é um assunto que não lhe diz respeito, Sorento. Tudo o que eu quero saber é como vocês souberam.

Sorento deu de ombros.

- Você não conseguia disfarçar tão bem quanto Kanon. – Tétis fez uma cara desanimada e ele prosseguiu. – Não se sinta culpada, Tétis. Ao contrario dele, você amava-o muito para conseguir esconder a felicidade.

- Quando eu pensei que ele tinha morrido junto com os outros... Meu Deus! Eu não agüento mais esconder mais meus sentimentos. Não agüento mais esconder o que aconteceu depois daquela batalha.

Tétis afastou-se um pouco com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Sosento se sentiu culpado por deixá-la naquele estado por causa da maneira dura em que falou do passado da jovem. Quando percebeu que não era apenas por causa de suas palavras que ela falava chorosa, preocupou-se chegando perto dela e percebendo que seu corpo tremia sem cor na face:

- Por Zeus, Tétis! O que há com você, garota? Está pálida como um fantasma. – correu até o bar no canto da sala servindo um copo de conhaque e entregando imediatamente a Tétis – Beba tudo. Lhe fará bem.

Continua...

Notas finais:

Alguém acuda esta humilde autora que pede por ajuda!! Comecei a escrever este fanfic com o final já certo na minha cabeça. Infelizmente agora fiquei na duvida, e exatamente por isso q vos peço ajuda. Vocês querem que Kanon fique com a Tétis ou com a June? Comentem para me ajudar. De uma forma ou de outra conseguirei fazer um final feliz para todos.

Beijos pessoal e até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Santuário

O clima andava meio tenso entre os dois irmãos gêmeos. Cada dia se aproximava mais à data em que Kanon se casaria com June. Saga sentia que June não parecia uma noiva feliz. Era só um pressentimento, pois ver a expressão nos olhos da amazona era impossível já que ela não tirava a máscara do rosto, a não ser para estar aos beijos com seu irmão, é claro. Chegou a esta conclusão depois de pegá-la pelos cantos da escadaria após encontrar-se com Kanon. Não parecia uma noiva contando as horas para seu casamento. E isso estava influenciando a rotina da terceira casa, antes tão calma, e agora agitada. Hora ou outra Saga acabava descontando sua ira em Kanon pelo mínimo motivo. Uma ira sem motivo, assim pensava Saga.

Duas da tarde, Templo de Gêmeos

Uma mulher acabara de entrar no salão e foi direto a pessoa sentada confortavelmente no sofá, que estava lendo um livro ao qual acabara de ganhar de Kamus. A pessoa em questão interrompeu sua leitura e olhou pasmado para a mulher de cabelos loiros que demonstrava grande tristeza nos olhos. Sem ter nem pra quê, ela pulou em seus braços com o rosto banhado em lagrimas a procura dos lábios do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Que beijo faminto ela tinha! No inicio não foi muito difícil aceitá-lo, mas chegou um momento que ele sentiu a necessidade de parar com aquela loucura. Afastou-a com uma certa dificuldade e olhou sério pra ela.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo o que passamos você continuará me tratando assim. Não tem ninguém aqui para você agir desse jeito...

- Perdoe-me, mas...

- Não! Você me prometeu que nós dois nunca mais teríamos que passar por isso.

- Vamos esclarecer...

- Como eu disse naquele tempo, repito novamente: não vou mais aceitar este tipo de comportamento. Não temos mais porque ter medo das pessoas descobrirem.

- Você está...

A moça de cabelos loiros interrompeu o que ele estava falando dando outro beijo. Esse agora era mais terno e agradável do que o outro. Se não fosse toda aquela confusão... O homem afastou-a novamente com uma certa relutância de sua parte e falou sério:

- Eu não sou quem você está pensando.

- Não brinque comigo como fez na mansão de Julian. Não sabe o quanto sofrei pensando que havia morrido junto com os outros...

- Preste atenção! Eu não sou o meu irmão gêmeo.

- Eu já disse para parar de brincar, Kanon. Tive que ser embriagada por Sorento para não correr atrás de você assim que tive certeza de onde você estava. E vivo ainda por cima. Nossa!! Passei maus momentos depois que o templo de Poseidon ruiu... A minha sorte foi o Sorento me reencontrar. – aquelas palavras morreram em sua garganta ao se lembras do que havia acontecido – Tenho tantas coisas para dizer pra você...

Tétis procurou enlaçar o pescoço do homem a sua frente, mas este apenas se esquivou dizendo:

- Tétis, por favor entenda. Eu não sou Kanon, eu sou o irmão gêmeos dele. Meu nome é Saga.

- Você está chateado comigo por alguma coisa que fiz. Farei de tudo para me redimir, mas diga-me o que foi, Kanon. Eu não agüento mais esta solidão.

- Eu...

Saga teve vontade de contar tudo o que estava acontecendo no santuário, mas sentiu remorso só de pensar como Tétis ficaria depois de contar tudo. Agora mais do que nunca imaginou que Kanon era o maior calhorda que já conhecera. Considerou que ele era mais do que si próprio. Saga retirou-a de seu colo levantando-se logo em seguida pensando na melhor maneira de explicar que não estava brincando com ela. Resoluto que a verdade seria a melhor saída mesmo sabendo que isso seria a pior coisa que Tétis escutaria, a fez sentar-se na cadeira onde estivera agora a pouco. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos que pediam uma explicação coerente, porém satisfatória, sua coragem morreu ali mesmo. Contava ou não contava o que estava acontecendo? Todavia, seu dilema foi facilmente resolvido com a chegada de duas pessoas ao templo.

- Saga está logo ali. – Kanon sussurrou no ouvido da pessoa que o acompanhava. – É melhor parar de se lamuriar e fazer o combinado.

June praguejou baixinho e fez o que lhe foi ordenado com uma certa relutância. "Se é um beijo que terei de dar, o farei da forma mais rude possível". June pensava e agia sem nenhum remorso. Kanon deixou passar essa pra dar o troco depois, e pensaria bem qual seria a melhor punição. No momento teria que tentar ignorar o chamado de Saga e esperar que a June fizesse o mesmo.

Do outro lado do salão, Tétis se levanta para ver porque Kanon olhava para a saída da casa de gêmeos. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver duas pessoas se beijando como se não houvesse ninguém ali para testemunhar aquela pouca vergonha. Olhou na direção do outro que estava próximo a ela, e depois retornou o olhar para o casal chegando uma conclusão: Kanon tinha realmente um irmão gêmeo. Esperai, mas se aquele que havia beijado a pouco era mesmo quem dizia ser, o outro só podia ser... Tétis ficou pasma. Não só isso. Surgiu um ódio tão grande que parecia não poder controlar seu cosmos. Estava tão agressivo que a qualquer momento poderia fazer um grande estrago na mobília novinha que Saori Kido deu para todos os cavaleiros como recompensa por cuidar da paz do mundo. A sereia saiu sem dizer nada, dando um esbarrão no casal que parou o que estavam fazendo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Kanon estava atordoado com aquele beijo. Tinham começado de uma forma selvagem, e depois foi suavizando aos poucos até se tornar prazeroso. Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro que nada faria mudar de idéia. Bom, quase nada. Já havia sentido um cosmo familiar, que de um momento pra outro se tornara agressivo, mas resolveu ignorar. O que não deu para ignorar foi o choque de um corpo contra o seu que quase fez perder o equilíbrio. Quando afastou-se de June assustado com aquela reação pouco dócil, seus olhos arregalaram, seu rosto ficou branco como uma cera. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo:

- Tétis! – murmurou muito baixo, porém, a amazona a sua frente o escutou. Colocando June de lado, fez menção em impedir que a sereia partisse, unindo a palavra a ação – Espera!

- Onde pensa que vai, Kanon? – perguntava o cavaleiro de gêmeos se colocando entre seu irmão e o caminho que Tétis havia seguido.

- Saga! – vociferou entre os dentes – Você sabia que a Tétis estava aqui, e deixou que ela...

- Que ela visse você beijando sua noiva? – perguntou com sarcasmo disfarçado pela, forma inocente que empregou na voz – Claro que queria interromper os dois para que ela desse os parabéns pelo noivado, no entanto, vocês dois entraram já se beijando...

- Você não pode ser tão ingênuo assim, Saga. Você sabia... – Kanon teve que se conter para não estragar tudo. No entanto, June já estava desconfiada.

- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou com um semblante tempestuoso.

- Depois, June. Eu tenho que sair agora.

- Nem pense nisso, Kanon. Você é meu noivo, e não vou admitir que saia por ai, correndo atrás daquela mulher, ou de qualquer outra.

Kanon fitou aquele olhar aborrecido de June, e deu um suspiro desanimado. Saga estava sorrindo satisfeito por Kanon ter que pagar um alto preço para manter aquela situação. Sentiu pena de June por saber que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa pela sereia. Todavia, ficou mais comovido com a tristeza e o ódio estampados nos olhos de Tétis. Aquela ali sim, sofreu muito na mão de Kanon, e sofreria mais ainda se não tivesse presenciado toda aquela cena.

Escadaria

Tétis continuava seguindo seu caminho totalmente irritada com o que havia presenciado. Como Kanon era desprezível, calhorda, e mentiroso. Nunca puderam ficar juntos na presença dos outros. Mas com aquela mulher... AH! Quanto ódio sentia agora. Tinha vontade de matar os dois ali mesmo, em vez disso saiu correndo como louca. "Eu devia ter contado para aquela... aquela magrela sem sal o que Kanon é capaz de fazer. Devia ter contado o que aconteceu comigo depois que pensei que ela tivesse morrido, quando na verdade ele estava vivinho e curtindo a vida com outra por ai. Se ela soubesse..." Só interrompeu seus pensamentos e toda a correria quando um chute a acertou. Caindo no chão, pôde ver de quem se tratava. Com um olhar fuzilador, grunhiu como uma besta:

- Você!!!

- Não sei o que você quer aqui, mas não permitirei que siga em frente.

Continua...

Eba, até quem enfim estou atualizando esta fic. Já estava mesmo na hora XD

O que será que será que vai acontecer com Kanon, Tétis, June e Saga? E quem será que a Tétis encontrou na escadaria? No próximo capitulo vocês ficarão sabendo.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

- E quem irá me impedir? Você? Não seja tola, amazona. Você só me venceu no Reino dos Mares porque... Não interessa. Darei o que merece.

- É o que veremos, Sereia.

Tétis atacava sem misericórdia, seus golpes eram ferozes, incrivelmente ágeis e potentes. Isso permitia apenas que a amazona se defendesse e recuasse alguns passos. Não havia como negar, Tétis realmente se mostrava mais forte que naquela batalha. Mais do que isso, agora ela parecia nutrir um verdadeiro ódio que naquela época não mostrava. Um ódio que cegava sua percepção. Shina olhava ao seu redor a procura de algo que tinha avistado quando retornava do templo principal. Essa distração fez com que ficasse presa entre a coluna do templo, e a enlouquecida sereia que atacava. Shina só viu uma saída, atacou-a com um chute certeiro que a fez cambalear pra traz. Ao perceber no que isso resultaria, alertou preocupada:

- Cuidado com o aquário!!

Seu aviso chegou tardio. Tétis caíra encima do aquário, que se espatifou todo. Os pequenos cortes que sofreu com os cacos de vidro não se comparavam a dor que sentira a seguir. Ela rolava no chão, desesperada, tentando alucinadamente retirar aqueles insetos que percorriam seu corpo. Os gritos de dor ecoavam pelos cômodos da casa.

- Shina, que raios está acontecendo aqui? Só dei uma saída pra pegar uns relatórios e ... – quando olhou para o lugar onde havia deixado o aquário, desesperou-se. – Meus escorpiões!!

- Rápido Milo, ajude-a.

Milo rapidamente retirava os escorpiões que picavam a sereia sem piedade. Ele queria transplantá-los para outro recipiente com calma, mas a situação exigia um medida mais drástica. Teria que sacrificar suas preciosas experiências para que não se alastrasse pelo santuário e fizessem outras vitimas. Ainda tinha a possibilidade de procriarem e causarem problemas de proporções alarmantes. Milo queria examiná-la adequadamente, todavia, aquele não era um ambiente adequado para isso. Carregando-a nos braços, Milo a levou para seu quarto e a depositou em sua cama. Em movimentos rápidos, o cavaleiro de escorpião começou a rasgar as roupas de Tétis, sob os protestos de Shina.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Dizia Shina tentando impedir que ele prosseguisse.

- Acha mesmo que numa situação como essa eu faria isso apenas pra ver mais uma mulher nua? Tenha santa paciência, Shina. Ajude-me a identificar as picadas. Quero que encontre as que estão apenas com vermelhidão, e as que estão necrosando. Essa ultima é a mais perigosa. E vamos torcer para que o organismo dela reaja igual ao dos ratos de laboratório.

- Você tem antídoto para o veneno?

- Tenho, mas não faço a mínima idéia qual será a reação adversa em um organismo humano. Pode haver efeitos colaterais. – ele olhou sério para Shina percebendo a preocupação da amazona, formulou a pergunta que vinha atazanando nesses últimos minutos enquanto voltava a procurar as marcas – O que exatamente aconteceu?

- Ela subiu a escadaria sem explicar o motivo.

- E você do jeito que é, começou a espancar a coitada...

- Você fala isso porque não a conhece. Ela jamais se passaria por vitima.

- Ela não parece ser perigosa. Ao contrario, é tão delicada.

- Tétis delicada?! Ah, só pode ser brincadeira.

-Tétis? – pensou um pouco nesse nome que parecia familiar, então lembrou-se – Você está falando da Tétis de Kanon?

- Ei, você esqueceu que Kanon está noivo da June é? Melhor do que ele ficar com essa tampinha irritada.

Milo resmungou baixinho: "Esse noivado é a coisa mais idiota que ouvi em toda minha vida". Shina escutou, e olhou para Milo desejando ver um sorriso cínico, mas o que viu foi uma tristeza estampada naquele olhar perdido em solucionar o problema a sua frente.

- Pronto, já apliquei o antídoto com dose suficiente para a quantidade de picadas que recebeu.

- Ela ficará bem? – Shina recebeu apenas um "espero que sim" como resposta, o que a deixou irritada. – O que deu nessa sua cabeça oca pra deixar essas coisas perigosas jogadas por ai?

- Deixei jogada? Que eu saiba essa é a minha casa. E pra seu governo, garota, esse era um trabalho que levei anos pra desenvolver, e que a essa hora deveria estar a caminho da conferencia sobre a cura pelo veneno do escorpião. Faz idéia de quanto isso irá me custar?

- Sinto muito...

- Agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Sugiro que traga umas mudas de roupa pra ela.

- Oras, e porque eu tenho que fazer isso?

- Refresque minha memória: quem foi responsável por toda essa confusão? – Shina baixou a cabeça, e Milo continuou, mas agora tinha um sorriso malicioso – A menos que você queira me deixar tentado a fazer algo mais. Eu não sou santo... humm, acha que ela seria capaz de resistir ao meu charme?

Milo escutou ela bater a porta com força resmungando alguns impropérios e que traria a tal roupa para ela vestir. O cavaleiro pensou em voz alta: "Só mesmo na cabeça de Shina para passar esse tipo de pensamento. Essa garota pode até não sobreviver ou ter alguma seqüela, e Shina acha que eu seria capaz de tentar alguma coisa com ela numa situação critica dessa. "

Templo de Gêmeos

- Vou perguntar pela ultima vez, Kanon, e sugiro que não seja evasivo como tem sido até agora. Quem era aquela mulher e o que ela representa pra você?

Silencio. Kanon nem estava tão preocupado com June fazendo aquele papelão. Tudo o que queria era sair dali, e explicar tudo a Tétis. Sabia que não seria fácil mas...

- Ora, Kanon, porque você não diz logo pra June quem era ela e o que ela veio fazer aqui? Afinal de contas você deve explicações para sua noiva.

- Meta-se com sua vida, Saga. – respondeu Kanon entre os dentes, louco pra avançar no pescoço do irmão. Contendo o impulso de querer esganar Saga, aproximou de June dizendo baixo o suficiente para ela escutá-lo - Faz mesmo questão de saber não é, June? Pois bem, vou responder a sua pergunta. Nós dois fazíamos parte dos defensores de Poseidon.

- Você está querendo dizer que vocês eram apenas companheiros de combate? Por acaso eu tenho cara de idiota?

Kanon percebeu que Saga havia se afastado um pouco, mas ainda estava escutando toda a discussão de onde estava. Percebeu que não podia dizer tudo o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Queria dar a maior bronca em June por complicar mais ainda sua situação. Segurou o braço da amazona com tanta firmeza que chegou a machucar um pouco, e murmurou por entre os dentes ao pé do ouvido:

- Essa representação de ciúmes já está chegando ao ridículo.

- Pensei que você queria que eu agisse como uma autentica noiva. – June devolveu com sarcasmo.

- Está procurando sarna pra se coçar, menina. Não reclame quando eu for dar o troco.

Kanon empregou um tom de ameaça em sua voz que fez June tremer um pouco. Tentando se mostrar forte o suficiente para não temê-lo mostrou-se sarcástica mais uma vez:

- Acha que quero ser taxada como a noiva que foi traída a poucos dias do casamento? Se você quer que eu me comporte, faça por onde merecer.

Os dois interrompem a conversa quando escutam alguém passando pela entrada da casa, praguejando sem dar pausa pra respirar. Depois nem deram muita importância. Shina era sempre assim, mal humorada o tempo todo.

A poeira já tinha baixado, Saga se dedicava a analisar alguns relatórios, Kanon e June discutiam alguns assuntos relacionado ao casamento. Tudo muito tranquilo. Kanon às vezes olhava para o caminho que Tétis havia tomado, se perguntando quanto tempo mais ela levaria para descer. Mais uma vez, todos param o que faziam ao escutar uma pessoa passar soltando imprecações sobre seu péssimo dia. Shina carregava uma sacola, e pisava duro, como se odiasse a vida. Os três voltaram o que estavam fazendo antes de serem interrompidos.

Meia hora havia se passado, os dois irmãos estavam tomando café com June fazendo companhia, já que ela não arredava o pé enquanto a outra não saísse do santuário. Passos adentravam pela terceira casa, e a amazona levantou-se na esperança que fosse a sereia partindo. Aproveitaria que ela estava de saída para lhe acompanhar com a intenção de fazer-lhe algumas perguntas. Mas logo se desapontou quando escutou as reclamações ao vento. Era ela passando outra vez, despertando a curiosidade de Kanon.

- Quanta disposição, hein, Shina? Está aproveitando seu dia de folga pra ficar passeando pela escadaria?

- Dia de folga? Nós amazonas não temos esse privilégio que só é reservado aos cavaleiros que adoram se aproveitar da boa vontade das amazonas. Principalmente os cavaleiros de ouro. Aquele inseto ainda me paga.

- Inseto? – Saga que tinha parado de comer perguntou ainda pensativo – Ah, você está falando do Milo.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Aquele folgado mandou eu fazer um favor pra Tétis.

Rapidamente Kanon perdeu o sorriso sardônico do rosto imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo com o Milo; "Provavelmente ele a encontrou chocada com o que presenciou aqui, e está tentando passar por bom moço para se aproveitar da minha doce sereia. Mas isso não vou permitir, nunca. Ele acabaria com uma garota tão ingênua quanto ela sem nem se abalar com sua tristeza. Por outro lado, conhecendo Tétis tão bem, sabia que ela jamais se deixaria levar pelas palavras dele." O problema agora seria despistar June. Tinha sido muito difícil fazê-la esquecer aquele assunto. Como se um anjo tivesse atendido suas preces...

- Quanto a você, amazona de camaleão, não está num parque. Nós amazonas não somos privilegiadas como os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mas eu preciso descobrir...

- Nada disso, June. Nosso horário de treino já está muito atrasado, e por esse motivo não pegarei leve.

Saga acompanhou com os olhos o caminho que as duas tomaram pensando: "pobrezinha da June, sairá toda machucada desse treino". Quanto a Kanon, este agora tinha mais tempo livre pra pensar no que Shina queria dizer com "fazer um favor pra Tétis". "Ah, não importa! Já me basta saber que ela está na casa dele" Ela está na casa de Milo? Só então que a ficha caiu:

- Milo, seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Kanon?

- Não torra minha paciência, Saga. Procure não meter seu nariz onde não é chamado.

Kanon subiu a escadaria correndo.

Continua...

Epa! O que será que Kanon vai encontrar na casa de escorpião? E o que acontecerá? Muitas coisas que só no próximo capitulo saberão XD


	5. Chapter 5

Casa de escorpião

Milo acabara de entrar em seu quarto. Tinha descido para recolher os cacos de vidro que estavam espalhados pelo salão, aproveitou para cancelar os compromissos da manha e cancelar o vôo para Alemanha. Escutou poucas e boas, mas infelizmente não estava mais nas suas mãos o projeto que havia desenvolvido no decorrer de alguns anos. Exausto, desabotoou a camisa jogando-a perto da cama. Tirou o cinto da sua calça jeans, desabotoando-a também, e baixou um pouco o zíper. Pegou a toalha que estava na cabeceira da cama de casal, jogando-a nos ombros. Olhou demoradamente para a jovem deitada na sua cama, suspirando: "Vai ser um longo dia." Chegou mais perto da sereia retirando os cabelos que cobriam seu rosto, "Ela é muito bonita. Nem imagino o que deu em Kanon para trocar ela por June. Se bem que a June não é de se jogar fora. Vai ver que ele tem uma tara por loiras. Vai saber."

Já estava a caminho do banheiro quando um estrondo se ouve e a porta do quarto é violentamente escancarada. A pessoa que invadia seu quarto alternava o olhar para ele, e depois para Tétis desacordada encima da cama. Quando voltou seu olhar para Milo, só podia se ver um profundo ódio naquela face. Milo se olhou, e depois voltou sua atenção para Tétis. Ao escutar a voz que veio a seguir, concluiu o que se passava pela cabeça do outro homem:

- Inseto desprezível! Você não passa de hoje.

- Espere um minuto ai, Kanon. Você acaba de invadir minha casa, e já começou a tomar conclusões precipitadas. Eu posso levar a fama que for, mas eu jamais tiraria proveito dessa garota. Eu posso provar que não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Milo aproximou-se de Tétis, levantando o lençol, com um largo sorriso. – Eu cuidei dela como qualquer um poderia fazer na situação que ela chegou aqui.

Milo não entendeu como Kanon poderia ter ficado com mais raiva ainda depois de sua ação. Olhou para a sereia para saber qual era o motivo que o levava a ficar mais ainda irritado. Quando percebeu que ela estava nua, soube que uma batalha de mil dias seria travada a qualquer instante.

- Você agiu errado de todas as maneiras possíveis, seu animal. Olha o que você fez com o corpo perfeito dela. De preferência nem olhe, que serei capaz de te matar sem nem mesmo você elevar seu cosmo. Nunca em toda minha vida a deixei com marcas roxas pelo corpo.

Milo pensou: "se eu sobreviver, vou matar aquela amazona idiota. Eu disse pra ela deixar a Tétis composta para que eu pudesse cuidar dela se fosse o caso." Sua única chance seria fazer a sereia despertar e relatar o ocorrido. Mesmo que parecesse impossível, Milo apelou para que ela despertasse, dizendo que ela deveria explicasse tudo a Kanon. Sem sucesso.

- Olha, Kanon, se você mandar alguém chamar a Shina, ela poderá dizer exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Sempre achei que as amazonas fosse esquisitas por estarem sempre desprezando os homens, mas daí a Shina entrar numa... – Kanon se conteve, sentindo um nó na garganta devido à indignação – Será hoje que vai haver dois funerais, o seu e o da amazona de cobra.

Kanon se preparava para atacar, e Milo se preparava para tentar deter a fúria dele, quando escuta um leve murmúrio de Tétis. A esperança bateu novamente a porta de Milo, que se aproximou mais da sereia para tentar entender o que ela estava tentando dizer. Logo a seguir, Milo estava pasmo. Nem tinha palavras pra descrever seu espanto. Até mesmo porque seus lábios estavam sendo requisitados naquele momento. Quando o beijo febril que Tétis havia dado no cavaleiro de escorpião chegou ao fim, ele nem se lembrava que Kanon estava ali, olhando pasmo para os dois. A sereia quebrou o silencio que reinava no ambiente com uma voz melodiosa, que parecia hipnotizar qualquer homem:

- Imaginava que nosso reencontro seria muito bom, gatinho. Só não esperava que fosse tão maravilhoso. – Dizia fitando os olhos de Milo, que não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando – Mas você ainda não perdeu essa mania de receber visitas logo após um momento tão mágico. Sei que já me disse sobre suas responsabilidades, no entanto, esperava que no seu território isso não acontecesse novamente.

- Tétis... vocês se conhecem?

- Oi, Saga ou Kanon! Nunca sei a diferença entre os dois. Bem que meu gatinho aqui havia dito o quanto era difícil distinguir um do outro. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta: sim, nos conhecemos. Alias, nos conhecemos bem até demais, devo admitir.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – murmurava Kanon aturdido com aquele dialogo.

- Mas é claro. Embora eu goste de curtir a noite nas boates badaladas, procuro escolher bem com quem quero ficar.

- Você tem noção de como esse inseto é? Colecionador de mulheres. Usa e descarta qualquer uma a seu bel prazer, sem se importar com os sentimentos delas.

- É obvio que sei. Acha que eu estaria aqui se Eu também não fosse assim? Mudei muito, para melhor é claro. Não existe homem no mundo para me amarrar nos laços do matrimonio.

Aquela não podia ser a sua Tétis. Só podia ser uma impostora que veio para atazaná-lo. Sua doce Tétis era romântica, queria manter laços mais firmes, e jamais sairia com um homem qualquer. Principalmente com uma pessoa como Milo. Mas algo não batia bem.

- E quanto ao que Sorento me contou quando o templo do reino dos mares ruiu?

- Sorento é super-protetor, e me trata como se eu fosse de cristal, capaz de se quebrar a qualquer momento. Pensei que você soubesse que ele era perdidamente apaixonado por mim. E como sempre, exagera em suas observações. Estive triste sim, mas foi pela perda daquele lugar maravilhoso, e pela perda de nossos companheiros de batalha.

- E quanto ao escorão que você deu em mim e June?

- Estava apressada com receio de não encontrar meu gatinho em casa. E ele nem sabia que eu vinha lhe fazer uma visita. Queria que fosse uma visita inesquecível.

Dizendo isso, puxou Milo pelo pescoço para dar-lhe mais um beijo demorado. Foi tão demorado que ao se separarem, os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto. Tétis sentiu-se aliviada quando pressentiu que Kanon havia partido. Milo se sentia nas nuvens. Aquela garota tinha beijado com tanta sensualidade, aqueles olhos o fitavam com um brilho diferente de qualquer outra garota com quem já havia ficado. E aqueles lábios. Pareciam milagrosos. Toda a tensão dos últimos momentos haviam sumido como que num passe de mágica. Definitivamente estava hipnotizado por aquela sereia. Os lábios dela pareciam ter algo que o atraia de volta para o contato. Desejando sentir novamente a pele tenra dela, aproximou-se com os olhos fechados. Em vez dos lábios, sentiu algo que o assustou:

- Que foi isso?

- Uma bofetada. Não sabe o que é isso? Posso demonstrar outra vez se tentar mais alguma gracinha.

- Ei, calminha ai, Tétis. Eu não sou masoquista. Só queria receber mais alguns beijos como aquele.

- Não me chame pelo meu nome como se me conhecesse.

- Mas foi você mesma que disse que a gente se conhecia fazia um bom tempo.

- Você é retardado, ou coisa parecida por acaso? Disse aquilo só para me livrar de Kanon.

- Você me usou!

- Quanto cinismo, rapaz. Eu é que fui usada aqui. Estou num quarto que nunca vi na minha vida, nua e com um cara ao meu lado que tem uma péssima fama. Alem de não conhecê-lo, quer me beijar.

- Não seja por isso. Eu sou Milo de escorpião, a cama onde está deitada é a minha, e você está no oitavo templo. Prazer em conhecê-la, Tétis. – ele falava com o tom de voz sensual e um lindo sorriso no rosto. Estendeu a mão para que fossem apresentados corretamente, mas a sereia recusou. Suspirando desanimado – Ao que parece não vou ganhar nem um beijinho.

- Lógico que não. O que você acha que sou? Não sou o tipo que está pensando. – Tétis tentou se cobrir melhor, mas a dor estava incomodando-a – O que você fez comigo enquanto estive desacordada? Meu corpo está todo dolorido.

- Você é muito ingrata. Salvei a sua vida e agora vem me acusar de fazer algo monstruoso. Quer saber de uma coisa? Não estou nem ai se está se sentindo melhor ou não. Vou tomar meu banho e espero não encontrá-la aqui quando voltar.

Tétis não sabia se sentia raiva dele, ou se sentia uma idiota por ter feito papel de ridícula na frente de Kanon e daquela branca azeda. E como se isso não bastasse, estava nua no quarto daquele homem que acabara de sair do quarto. De onde estava conseguia escutar o barulho da água. Até que ele era bonito e sexy. Sua imaginação começou a lhe pregar peças. O barulho da água batendo no corpo dele parecia um sonar para sua imaginação. Começou a pensar em cada centímetro daqueles braços, suas costas, e naquele abdômen perfeito. E não parava por ai, ia descendo, descendo... Meneou a cabeça vigorosamente como se isso fosse capaz de apagar aquelas idéias de sua mente. Seu rosto estava corado. "Tétis sua idiota, como pode pensar nele como um homem atraente quando outra tomou aquele por quem você derramou lagrimas e perdeu o sono pensando que ele havia morrido? O melhor a fazer agora é partir". A sereia levantou-se vagarosamente devido a seus músculos que protestavam contra a forte dor, e então começou a vestir-se com movimentos lentos. Parecia que estava levando uma eternidade para se vestir, e outra eternidade para conseguir alcançar a soleira do quarto. Fazia apenas um minuto que não escutava a água do chuveiro cair. Tinha que sair dali antes... tarde demais. A porta do banheiro se abriu e Tétis pôde sentir o olhar daquele homem encima dela. Mesmo assim continuou tentando sair dali antes que ele começasse a dizer alguns desaforos. Para sua surpresa, sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e ir de encontro ao peito desnudo dele. Tentou arrancar forças para espernear, mas estava tão fraca que se sentiu patética.

- Se não quiser piorar sua situação despencando escadaria abaixo sugiro que se comporte e descanse mais um tempo. Não se preocupe. Vestirei minhas roupas no banheiro e vou dar umas voltas por ai.

Tétis foi colocada novamente encima da cama de Milo, e o fitou nos olhos. Quando se deu conta do que ele havia dito baixou o olhar e viu que ele estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Desviou o olhar ficando ligeiramente corada. Milo levou suas roupas para o banheiro, e em poucos minutos estava saindo, ainda vestindo a camisa. Sem mais nada a dizer, saiu do quarto sob o olhar atento de Tétis.

À noite no templo de gêmeos...

- Kanon, agora você não me escapa. Está me devendo explicações. Quem era aquela mulher, e o que ela representa para você? – viu que ele fazia cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, o que a deixou mais irritada ainda – Olha Kanon, eu já perdi minha paciência com você há muito tempo. Essa está sendo a pior semana da minha vida. Por mim deveríamos esquecer esse casamento e...

- Eu sou o Saga, June. Meu irmão estava com dor de cabeça. Está no quarto há horas. – Saga percebeu ela sentia-se envergonhada por ter cometido um engano e por ter dito coisas que só deveria dizer a Kanon. Ele segurou seu pulso quando ela fez menção de ir para o quarto de seu irmão – Espere, June. Se não está feliz com Kanon por que continuar com esse noivado?

- Desculpe por dizer tudo aquilo pra você. É que estou nervosa com esse casamento, como qualquer noiva fica as vésperas do grande dia. – June conseguiu encontrar firmeza não sabia de onde para mostrar que gostava do irmão dele e que desejava se casar com ele, mesmo que iss não fosse verdade. Para reforçar sua convicção de manter o noivado adicionou – E como se não bastasse ainda apareceu uma mulher que nem conheço, mas ele sim. Lógico que fiquei chateada e queria atormentá-lo com a idéia de desmanchar o noivado. Mas foi só isso mesmo. Não conte nada pra ele, ta?

Saga soltou o pulso de June e ela subiu as escadas que ficavam do lado direito do salão. Já estivera no quarto de Kanon uma vez para discutirem algumas mudanças que deveriam ser feitas após o casamento. Por isso não foi difícil chegar no quarto, nem muito menos ainda entrar. Ela apenas se mostrou mais calma na frente do futuro cunhado para reparar o erro que cometeu, mas a sua raiva ainda estava guardada para ser despejada quando desse de cara com seu querido noivo. Estava com vontade de estrangular ele, isso sim.

- Kanon, você me deve explicações e nem pense... – June saiu despejando tudo num fôlego só, mas se conteve quando percebeu que ele não a escutava. Estava em sono profundo. Chegou perto e ficou observando o ressonar dele. Como ele ficava lindo dormindo. Nem parecia aquele demônio que a irritava a todo instante. Como ele seria se fosse sempre tão calmo como agora? Chegou mais perto e sussurrou para ter certeza que ele estava mesmo dormido profundamente. – Kanon.., - Repetiu mais uma vez sem obter resposta.

Não sabia que loucura era aquela que se instaurou em sua mente, mas tinha certeza que era algo mais forte que sua vontade de acabar com aquele maldito noivado que só lhe trazia tristeza. Não podia sentir vontade de fazer isso, não com ele. No entanto, seu corpo não estava respondendo como deveria. Primeiro foram suas mãos que passavam displicentemente pelo rosto de Kanon. Depois foram seus lábios que se encostavam aos dele suavemente. Sentiu os lábios de Kanon entreabriam, fazendo-a pensar que ele havia acordado. Olhou diretamente para os olhos dele, estavam fechados. Então continuou com a leve carícia, aprofundando aos poucos. Sabia que era idiotice sentir-se rejeitada por Kanon não estar correspondendo ao beijo, mas era exatamente assim que estava se sentindo naquele momento. Suas finas e delicadas mãos agiram sem seu consentimento, e nesse momento os olhos de June se fecharam como se quisesse que suas mãos decorassem cada centímetro daquele corpo. Passeavam pelo abdômen desnudo do ex-marina suavemente, arrancando um suspiro dele. No instante seguinte, sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado pelo braço musculoso dele, enquanto a outra mão fazia pressão em sua nuca. O beijo que havia começado cheio de carinho se transformou em algo selvagem, como se a vida de ambos dependessem daquilo. A língua de Kanon dessa vez parecia mais atrevida do que o de costume. June também não ficava para trás. Suas mãos acariciava o largo peito de Kanon, detendo-se em alguns instantes no mamilo dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido rouco. Foi descendo lentamente com as pontas do dedo até chegar no cós da calça. Kanon suspirou. Estava sendo seduzido. Então seria sua vez de seduzir. Suas mãos ásperas pelas longas horas de treino iam entrando por dentro da camiseta, apalpando firmemente cada pedacinho da pele dela. A mão que estava em sua nuca ia descendo lentamente, detendo-se na cintura fina da amazona. June quase gritou quando Kanon envolveu seu seio e brincou com um depois com o outro.

- Kanon, o jantar está servido.

Kanon disse alguns impropérios, sem soltar-se de June. Ambos continuavam com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração. Respondeu que comeria mais tarde, enquanto continuava a acariciar sem nenhum pudor. O beijo era tão faminto, que os gemidos saiam abafados. June até já tinha se esquecido que Saga havia interrompido. Num rápido movimento, os corpos giraram, e June sentia o colchão macio as suas costa. O beijo dos dois parecia cada vez mais alucinado, e as mãos atrevidas já não se contentavam com a barreira que o tecido de suas roupas impunham. Botão por botão da blusa de June eram desabotoados pelas mãos habilidosas de Kanon, que sentia as delicadas mãos dela baixando o zíper da calça jeans. Buscando ar, Kanon afastou apenas um pouco deslizando seus lábios até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, dando leves mordidas, fazendo June soltar um rouco gemido e estremecer o corpo. Kanon voltou a tomar os lábios dela por um certo tempo, e então foi descendo enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em tirar aquela calça justa dela.

- Saga... – gemeu June.

- Saia da minha cama, garota. – rosnou Kanon, rolando por lado.

- Kanon, espere, eu só...

- Não me ouviu? Suma da minha frente. – Kanon levantou-se bruscamente e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Continua...

Esse capitulo saiu muito Hentai. Engraçado que não ia fazer isso, mas acabei me empolgando demais XD. Infelizmente não posso dar previsão de quando sairá o próximo capitulo. Tem umas três fics para atualizar, e não tenho certeza de que irei conseguir ainda este mês. Obrigada a todos que deram uma passadinha aqui.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

De um lado da mesa estava Saga, olhando atentamente a pessoa a sua frente. Tinha algo entranho, e tinha certeza disso.

- Por que June saiu correndo de seu quarto? – não recebeu nenhuma resposta, então insistiu – Os cabelos dela estavam desalinhados... Você tentou forçá-la?

- Não. – respondeu amuado, sem olhar para Saga.

- Então por que ela não ficou pro jantar? E por que estava quase chorando quando saiu daqui praticamente desesperada?

- Não creio que as coisas da minha relação com a minha noiva sejam da sua conta, Saga. – disse olhando seriamente para o irmão.

- Não seria da minha conta se eu não tivesse a certeza de que este noivado está fadado ao fracasso.

- Você se julga muito esperto, não é Saga? Só porque o Grande Mestre está sempre te chamando ao templo principal não quer dizer que sabe tudo sobre a vida. Principalmente sobre a vida dos outros.

- Conheço você tão bem que sei quando está nervoso. – viu Kanon expelir o suco pela narina e depois tossir convulsivamente, mas continuou assim mesmo – Você fica tentando desviar do assunto, como está fazendo agora. E muitas das vezes usa um tom agressivo, tal como usou para dizer que não entendo o que se passa ao meu redor.

Recuperando a compostura, Kanon utilizou o tom mais calmo possível:

- De onde tirou essa idéia que estou nervoso, Saga? Não tenho nenhum motivo para ficar nervoso.

- Não tem mesmo?

Kanon sentiu uma ponta de sarcasmo na pergunta do irmão. Isso só podia ser uma coisa. Ele sabia de alguma coisa que ele não estava sabendo. Tentou pensar em tudo que poderia estar dando essa vantagem a Saga. Aquele sorriso triunfante que ele exibia deixou Kanon preocupado.

- Devo ter me enganado quanto a você estar nervoso. – Saga deu uma longa pausa assumindo uma feição encabulada. Então ele se vira de costas, e até seu tom de voz parecia ter mudado também – Acho que June não deve ter tido tempo para dizer-lhe que estava querendo desistir do casamento.

Kanon levantou-se da mesa bruscamente, derrubando a jarra de suco que estava na ponta da mesa. Saga olhou para ele, depois para os cacos da jarra. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, como se estivessem medindo para saber quem estaria mentindo. "Não quero nem saber se ele sabe que só estamos noivos por causa daquele incidente com June." Pensou Kanon pegando o colarinho da camisa de Saga erguendo-o do chão:

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – estreitou o olhar e falou entre os dentes – Por que está fomentando intrigas, Saga? Você pode ser meu irmão gêmeo, mas não o perdoarei se você me afastar de June.

Saga afastou mão que o erguia do chão, fitando profundamente dentro dos olhos do irmão e disse:

- Se duvida de mim porque não pergunta a June?

Tempos depois...

A vila das amazonas sempre foi um lugar calmo, onde a única movimentação começava pela manhã com a saída das amazonas para a arena, e no inicio da noite quando retornavam de um dia estafante de treino. Quando chegavam à casa só tinham tempo para tomar banho, jantar e dormir para recomeçar toda a rotina no dia seguinte. Nenhum homem tinha permissão para entrar nos domínios das amazonas. Bem, quase nenhum.

A porta da casa de uma das amazonas foi escancarada sem a menor cerimônia, pegando a dona da casa desprevenida, gritando de susto. Quando ela viu quem era que estava a sua frente, teve vontade de agredi-lo, mas ao se lembrar de como estava vestida, ou melhor, de como não estava vestida, ficou paralisada. Segurou firmemente na ponta da toalha para que não caísse se tivesse que fazer um movimento brusco. A pessoa que invadiu sua casa devorava com o olhar sob seu corpo de cima a baixo. Viu quando ele deu um passo a frente, então recuou um passo pra trás, encostando-se à porta do banheiro:

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada pra conversar. – Kanon tentou se aproximar, e ela correu para trás da mesa, ele foi atrás dela que corria dando a volta na mesa sempre segurando a toalha – Você me expulsou da sua cama, lembra-se?

- E como eu poderia esquecer? – perguntou em tom sombrio - Então na primeira briguinha você correu para o meu irmão e disse que queria terminar o noivado.

- Eu não falei com Saga quando sai de seu quarto. Eu... eu... apenas disse...

- Desembucha de uma vez, June. – Kanon parou de tentar alcançá-la, fitando-a nos olhos enquanto perguntava rudemente – O que você falou pra Saga?

- Eu... eu pensei que era você na minha frente, e por isso disse que achava melhor terminar o noivado.

- Você fez o quê? – Kanon caiu pesadamente na cadeira que rangeu em protesto a aquele peso extra sobre ela. Baixando o olhar, murmurou – Deuses, o que aguarda para piorar meu dia? Se tiver mais alguma coisa, jogue logo encima da minha cabeça, e me poupe de mais decepções.

June conseguiu escutar o que ele havia dito, e ficou observando-o de uma distancia segura. Seria impressão sua ou Kanon parecia mesmo triste com o que a idéia do término do noivado? Ele deveria se sentir feliz por ficar livre desse compromisso para ter a liberdade de correr atrás daquela mulher. Kanon sempre a espezinhava, sempre era rude com ela quando Saga estava por perto, e seus beijos sempre foram como uma ameaça caso não agisse conforme seu desejo. Mas a simples idéia de terminar aquele noivado deixara abatida. Sobretudo depois do que houve no quarto de Kanon. A repulsa dele quando estavam tão próximos... Aproximou-se dele interrompendo seus pensamentos querendo ver de perto se poderia descobrir o motivo daquele ar infeliz que o envolvia. Com cuidado para não revelar seu corpo mais do que a toalha revelava, segurou-a firmemente e desceu até ficar de joelhos em frente ao ex-marina. Passaram-se alguns segundo até que seus olhos se encontrassem. Foi um erro, pensou June. Estava se sentindo atraída pelos lábios dele, como uma mariposa fica atraída pela beleza do fogo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. O que estava sentindo por ele não podia se resumir em outro nome: atração pelo fogo. Tal como a mariposa e o fogo. Mas isso a fez lembrar que o fogo era perigoso, assim como Kanon era um perigo para sua sanidade. Fez menção em afastar-se, mas ele foi mais rápido, segurando sua mão. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos, e ele tocou-lhe os cabelos molhados. June sentiu o rosto queimando com aquele simples gesto. Não conseguiu impedir o impulso que a fez tocar o rosto dele, assim como não conseguiu afastar-se quando Kanon tomou seus lábios com ternura. Aquele beijo estava sendo diferente de todos os outros que já havia provado dele. Era como se aquela pessoa a sua frente não fosse o mesmo que tanto lhe irritava. June fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo prazer daquele beijo. Nem soube dizer para si mesma quanto tenho estivera com os lábios colados ao dele, nem quando ou como foi parar encima do colo dele. Quando abriu os olhos, pôde ver o reflexo de seu desejo estampado nos olhos de Kanon.

- É melhor você se vestir. – Kanon disse com um fio de voz rouca, fazendo-a levantar-se de seu colo.

- Está me repudiando... outra vez? – perguntou quase sem voz, sentindo o calor que tinha se instalado em seu rosto percorrer outras partes do seu corpo.

- Não! – negou prontamente, como se tivesse receio que June se afastasse de vez – Na verdade o que eu mais queria fazer agora era tirar essa toalha do seu corpo... queria vê-la nua, tocar sua pele macia, e deixar as coisas acontecerem... mas...

June tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente. Podia sentir a duvida corroer-lhe a alma. Nunca poderia imaginar Kanon inseguro daquele jeito. Abraçou-o, puxando para junto de si, e a cabeça dele ficou encostando-se a seus seios. Kanon estava com a respiração ofegante, como se sua alma estivesse travando uma batalha. Acaricio-lhe a nuca, e sentiu o arfar dele contra a pele sensível do colo. Ele a abraçou, beijando-lhe aquela área, subindo lentamente até encontrar-se com seus lábios. June entreabriu os lábios para que ele lhe penetrasse a boca com a língua sequiosa. O beijo parecia durar uma eternidade, e só se afastaram um pouco quando seus corpos protestavam a procura de ar. Fitando profundamente os olhos dela, perguntou com a voz rouca:

- Ainda vamos nos casar, Tétis?

Kanon estranhou o ato brusco dela, afastando-se de seu corpo, e aquele olhar raivoso.

- Como ousa perguntar se quero me casar com você me chamando pelo nome de outra?

- Outra? Do que você está falando? – perguntou confuso.

Kanon estava perplexo, sem entender tudo aquilo. Ela estava realmente com muita raiva. Segurou-lhe a mão para impedir que corresse para se trancar no banheiro.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Kanon. – ela se debatia tentando se livrar dele, e sua toalha quase caiu. Kanon ajudou-a manter a toalha no lugar mesmo sob os protestos de June, abraçando-a por trás. Sua voz soou com desgosto quando perguntou sentindo-se imóvel com aquele abraço de urso – O nome daquela lá é Tétis, não é?

- O que a Tétis tem haver conosco, June? Estávamos nos entendendo tão bem...

- Até me perguntar se eu ainda queria me casar com você. – completou com desgosto.

- E qual é o problema nisso? Pelo amor de Deus, June, não consigo te entender. Ficou me atiçando e agora faz tempestade em copo d'água sem motivo algum.

- Sem motivo algum? – June começou a rir com sarcasmo – Acha mesmo que gostei de ter sido chamada pelo nome de outra? Eu não sou sua preciosa Tétis... Agora me lembro. Era por essa mulher que você estava amando e que era impossível tê-la por causa do nosso noivado.

Kanon solto-a abismado com o que havia escutado, e ela saiu correndo, trancando-se no banheiro. Não fez nada para impedi-la, e agora estava arrependido por isso. Aproximou-se da porta, batendo e chamando por seu nome.

- Vá embora, Kanon. Não quero olhar pra você. Nunca mais.

- JUNE!! ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA AGORA!

Enquanto isso, na oitava casa...

Milo acabara de entrar em sua casa. Estava tudo escuro. Já fazia tantas horas que tinha saído de sua casa. Acendeu as luzes para encontrar o caminho, e seguiu em frente até chegar à entrada do quarto, detendo-se por alguns segundos. Não deveria se preocupar com o mau humor da jovem sereia, afinal de contas se ela não acendeu nenhuma luz na casa inteira só podia significar que devia estar dormindo. Dormindo ou passando mal? Rapidamente Milo entrou no quarto ascendendo à luz, esperando encontrá-la febril ou algo do tipo por causa do veneno dos escorpiões que ainda podiam estar correndo por seu corpo. A cama estava vazia. Então correu para o banheiro, encontrando-o também vazio.

- Onde será que ela foi naquele estado tão frágil? – se perguntava voltando pra o quarto, e só então viu um papel sob a cama. Desdobrou-o e começou a ler, dando um sorriso – "Obrigada por tudo." É só isso que tem a dizer, sereia ingrata? Quem se importa? Agora terei minha cama só pra mim.

Milo deitou-se na cama, e ficou olhando o tento. A cama ainda exalava o cheiro dela. Talvez a idéia de ter aquela cama só pra ele agora não fosse tão bem vinda quanto no momento em que disse essas palavras.

Vila das amazonas, casa de June

- NÃO! Vá embora. Saia da minha casa... e da minha vida. – murmurou com tristeza.

- June, se não abrir essa porta eu juro que vou arrombar.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ. – gritou em desespero, temendo que ele fizesse mesmo o que havia dito.

Kanon ficou na duvida se deveria ou não tentar entrar. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la se acalmar antes de ter um dialogo com ela. Já estava se afastando quando escutou o soluço alto vindo do outro lado da porta. No instante seguinte um estrondo se é ouvido, e a porta jazia no chão, aos pedaços. June não acreditava que ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo. Havia ficado em silencio, sem fazer nenhuma ameaça por isso se deixou levar pelas emoções. Encolheu-se um pouco, estava assustada com a atitude dele. Sabia que Kanon estava com raiva, e que dessa vez não teria escapatória. Certamente ele aplicaria uma de suas punições. Já chegou a admitir para si mesma que às vezes chegava a gostar, mas nas ocasiões em que acontecia ele não estava com uma raiva fora do controle. Escutou os passos lentos em sua direção, encolhendo-se um pouco mais, tentando conter o choro e o soluço. Quando Kanon abaixou-se para ficar cara a cara com ela, virou o rosto para não deixá-lo ver as lagrimas. Sentiu seu queixo ser segurado com gentileza, e logo os pares de olhos estavam fitando seu rosto. Não esperava ver aquela expressão triste nos olhos dele. Não conseguia entender porque ele estava assim.

- Você estava mesmo chorando... – sua voz soou atônita. Com a mão tremula, passou o polegar em sua face para limpar as lagrimas que voltava a descer – Não gosto de fazê-la chorar.

- Então por que me trata tão mal?

- E por que você tinha que ter esse rosto inocente? Sempre que está sem mascara me faz pensar em te proteger.

Kanon envolveu-a nos braços, beijando-a com ternura. June não deveria achar aquela cena bonita. Kanon havia arrombado a porta do banheiro, a feito chorar, e para deixar tudo mais estranho ainda, estava apenas com uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo. Deus, onde ela estava sentada? Na privada, e tudo o que ele fazia era beijar com suavidade como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo. Sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por aqueles braços, e logo estava aninhada de encontro ao peito dele. Um certo temor apossou de seu ser quando percebeu para onde ele estava indo. Kanon a depositou na cama, saindo a seguir, e June conseguiu suspirar depois de tantos segundos com a respiração suspensa. Sentiu um alivio e ao mesmo tempo que estava decepcionada. Não entendia o que se passava com si mesma. O alivio que sentiu a pouco desapareceu completamente quando viu que Kanon havia retornado. Talvez tivesse pensado melhor, e agora faria com ela o que pensou em fazer quando estavam no quarto dele.

- Nem pense nisso, Kanon. Eu não vou...

Kanon mostrou o que trazia nas mãos, e nem esperou que voltasse a protestar. Subiu na cama, e ficou atrás dela, passando a toalha ao longo dos cabelos molhados. O toque era tão suave que June pendeu a cabeça para trás, relaxando aos poucos. Depois de secar o excesso de água dos cabelos dela, pegou a escova de cabelos encima do criado-mudo, e passou, desembaraçando lentamente cada fio.

- Não sou tão mal assim... – protestou ao lembrar-se das palavras dela – Em algum momento a machuquei quando treinamos juntos?

- Não! – negou com tanta convicção que se assustou consigo mesma – Não é disso o que estou falando... Naquele momento em seu quarto...

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – interrompeu-a enquanto tentava se concentrar naqueles movimentos repetitivos.

- Você não quer falar, mas eu quero. – retrucou amuada – Você me expulsou de seu quarto por causa daquela lá, e há pouco me chamou pelo nome dela. O que você acha...

- Olha quem fala! – interrompeu bruscamente ao mesmo tempo em que parava de passar a escova por seus cabelos – Você me chamou pelo nome do meu irmão! Não tem nenhum direito de ficar irritada comigo.

- Ah! Então você quis se vingar, não é? Pois bem, saiba que odiei ser chamada pelo nome daquela lá.

- Eu não quis vingança nenhuma, June. Apenas... nem sei o que aconteceu.

Então voltou a escovar os cabelos dela para tentar desviar sua mente daquele assunto. Sentia-se magoado com tudo o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Aquele dia estava sendo longo e desgastante.

- Você ainda a ama? – June perguntou baixinho, como se não quisesse que ele escutasse a pergunta. Talvez por medo de escutar a resposta.

- Eu... talvez. Não sei mais, June. Há muito tempo queria voltar a vê-la. E quando a vi na minha frente hoje, tudo ficou confuso. – Kanon soltou a escova, e abraçou June, afundando o rosto naqueles cabelos sedosos e perfumado – Tudo o que tenho certeza é logo estaremos casados.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas Kanon a segurava com firmeza.

- Você teria coragem de sacrificar sua felicidade e a minha só por causa de uma decisão que tomou e que não quer voltar atrás por causa do seu orgulho? Eu poderia deixar de ser amazona, e partir do santuário. Assim você não seria obrigado a casar comigo.

- Não seremos infelizes, June. Seu corpo responde ao contato do meu com muita facilidade. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é dar um jeito de fazê-la esquecer meu irmão.

- Não dará certo, Kanon. Eu não quero apenas sexo. Quero amor, cumplicidade, amizade...

- Confie em mim, June. Teremos tudo isso e muitos mais. Apenas precisamos de mais tempo sozinhos para nos conhecer melhor. – Kanon deitou-se na cama, puxando a mão dela e fazendo-a se acomodar em seu ombro – Agora venha, estou exausto e não quero percorrer todo esse caminho para o templo quando posso dormir abraçado com minha noiva.

- Mas...

- Fique tranqüila, gatinha. Eu só quero dormir ao seu lado. Tem a minha palavra que não farei nada, além disso. – deu um beijo na testa dela, pegou um lençol e a cobriu. – Boa noite, June.

- Boa noite, Kanon.

O silencio reinou naquele quarto. Mas isso não durou muito. Primeiro Kanon remexia-se, tentando afastar um pouco, depois era June que se aproximava dele. Kanon tentou se afastar mais um pouco, percebendo logo a seguir que já estava na beirada da cama. Soltou um longo suspiro ao sentir que ela havia se aproximado novamente:

- Por favor, June. Eu to com sono. Se não parar com isso não sei o que farei.

- Eu não fiz nada. Apenas estou com um pouco de frio e me aproximei mais.

Acontece que não era apenas isso. June nem se dava conta que seus lábios roçavam suavemente no ombro de Kanon, ou quando o hálito morno da respiração soprava próximo ao seu pescoço, deixando o ex-marina em completo desespero. E aquela mania de ficar fazendo círculos em seu abdômen já estava demais. Só mais um pouco e...

- June, saia da cama agora.

Templo de gêmeos

Saga andava de um lado para outro. O que estaria acontecendo na casa da June para Kanon demorar tanto a voltar? Depois do que disse para seu irmão era certeza que ele havia ido até a casa dela para perguntar. Não acreditava que fossem demorar tanto para decidirem se deviam continuar o noivado ou não. Sabia que havia algo muito errado naquela historia toda, e a confirmação daquela idéia tinha sido o que June havia lhe dito mais cedo sobre romper o noivado. Chegou a duvidar desse tipo de pensamento depois que ela disse com todas as palavras que estava apenas tentando atormentar Kanon com a idéia de desmanchar o noivado. Ela ficou muito tempo no quarto com ele. Chegou até a sentir uma pontada de inveja quanto ao que poderiam estar fazendo entre quatro paredes. Talvez tenha sido por inveja que tentou interromper os dois chamando-os para jantar cinco minutos adiantados. Tudo em sua mente mudou drasticamente quando a viu sair do quarto correndo, tentando conter as lagrimas. Alguns minutos depois, Kanon aparece para jantar, com os cabelos ainda úmidos. Aquilo o deixou irritado mais que o normal. Kanon estava meio aéreo, sem prestar muita atenção ao que dizia a ele. Só prestou atenção quando mencionou o nome de June.

Um baque surdo chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Caminhou até a parte de trás da casa, de onde parecia ter vindo aquele som. Logo na sua frente havia alguém caído no ultimo degrau. Pela cor do cabelo já sabia de quem se tratava. Mas o que ainda estaria fazendo ali, no santuário? Principalmente estar caída ali no degrau. Chegou perto, tocando-lhe para ver se estava bem. Ela levantou o rosto, e Saga pôde ver seu rosto banhado em lagrimas.

- Com tantas casas no santuário, tinha que tropeçar no degrau dessa casa? Os deuses devem estar querendo zombar de mim.

- Machucou-se? Se tiver quebrado alguma costela será melhor não fazer movimentos bruscos para não perfurar algum órgão.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça, negando. Saga deduziu que suas lagrimas não se deviam a um ferimento comum, e sim uma ferida em sua alma. A mulher que estava na sua frente amava realmente o homem que se casaria com outra dentro de poucos dias. Mesmo sob o protesto dela, ajudou-a a levantar-se. A mão dela estava tremula, a pele estava meio quente, como se ela estivesse com febre. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Saga se assustou quando ela se jogou em seus braços. Teve o ímpeto de tentar afastá-la, pois imaginava o que estava se passando em sua mente:

- Ainda bem que foi você que me encontrou nesse estado lastimável, Saga.

Saga arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Nunca poderia imaginar que uma pessoa que havia conhecido há tão pouco tempo pudesse distinguir ele de seu irmão gêmeo.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

- Ah não, Kanon! Você não vai me expulsar da cama novamente. Esta é minha cama e...

- JUNE! Não toque em mim!! – Kanon tentava tirar as mãos dela que insistia em tentar tirá-lo da cama. – Você só está piorando as coisas. Desse jeito não responderei por meus atos.

- Você vai sair da minha cama, e não eu. – dizia June tentando empurrá-lo da cama. Em questão de segundos, ela se viu presa num abraço forte. Engolindo em seco indagou quase sem voz – Se suas mãos estão ocupadas me segurando, então o que é isso cutucando minha coxa?

- Eu mandei você parar com a provocação... Mas você não me obedeceu – dizia Kanon com a voz entrecortada pelo desejo que estava tentando manter sob controle – ... Então mandei você sair da cama e mais uma vez não obedeceu...

- Kanon! – tentou protestar.

- Agora, minha ingênua noivinha, está na hora de te ensinar a me obedecer para não cometer o erro novamente. – olhando para o rosto dela corado, e com um sorriso malicioso sussurrou próximo da orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se toda – Pensando bem, talvez depois do que vamos fazer acredito que irá me desobedecer sempre. Mas posso sobreviver com isso...

June abriu a boca para protestar, e Kanon aproveitou para tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo que beirava ao selvagem. Aquela mulher conseguia tirar seu juízo com apenas um abrir e fechar de boca. Sentiu o corpo dela cedendo aos poucos, já não tentava se libertar de seus braços. Kanon emoldurou o rosto dela com suas mãos em formato de concha, para apreciar melhor aqueles lábios. Deu um leve sorriso sem desgrudar dos lábios dela quando sentiu para onde ela seguia com suas delicadas mãos. Não poderia ficar para trás nesse jogo, então desceu lentamente, com os lábios criando uma trilha quente e eletrizante na amazona, que gemia fracamente. Deixou seus lábios se deterem entre as curvas dos seios ainda cobertos com a toalha que parecia estar mancomunada com sua dona de tão firme que estava se mover um milímetro sequer. Kanon caçou com as mãos o ponto exato onde prendia a toalha, achando logo a seguir, levantando o rosto num sorriso malicio, anunciou:

- Acredito que não precisará mais disso aqui.

Podia vê-la prendendo a respiração enquanto seu rosto se tornava mais vermelho que o de costume, então com um puxão, tirou a toalha de seu corpo sem machucá-la, jogando-a longe. Seus olhos transbordavam de desejo ao fitar aquele corpo perfeito, branco e suave como uma seda. Estava tão excitado que só de olhar para aquele buraquinho no meio de seu abdômen o fez gemer. Sem se conter, passou a língua contornando aquela área de forma sensual, arrancando fortes gemidos de June que se perguntava como um toque daquele em seu umbigo podia ser tão excitante. E aquelas fortes mão que seguravam sue corpo, passando um calor que estava incendiando-a por completo. Num gesto desesperado, agarrou a cabeça dele, fazendo-o levantá-la para fitar seus olhos:

- Não seja tão impaciente, docinho. Gostará ainda mais do meu jeito.

Então ele voltou a incendiá-la naquela área demoradamente, causando uma doce tortura. Ela arqueava a cintura, em busca de acalmar seu baixo ventre, mas Kanon era terrível, fazia questão em demorar-se em suas carícias. Aquelas mãos também ajudavam a deixá-la louca. Quando June soltou um profundo gemido, ele subiu lentamente com os lábios e língua traçando uma trilha até chegar a seus lábios capturando o gemido mais alto que ela deu ao sentir aqueles dedos másculos friccionar o centro de sua feminilidade. O beijo longo que deram estava fazendo Kanon se perder no tempo. Nunca havia se sentido assim com nenhuma mulher. Mas a necessidade de respirar o fez se separar um pouco.

- Eu o quero agora, por favor! – conseguiu pedir entre um gemido e outro, com a voz ofegante – Faça-me sua para sempre!

Como resistir aquele apelo? Kanon não tinha como negar aquilo, pois era o que mais desejava naquele momento. Queria fazê-la passar por mais algum tempo nessa deliciosa tortura, no entanto não conseguia mais raciocinar ao sentir aquelas delicadas mãos tentando abrir-lhe a camisa de botões que estava usando. Suas mãos tremiam, sua respiração era ofegante. Quando finalmente conseguiu concluir essa tarefa, passou para a braguilha, transportando o momento de ficar ofegante para Kanon que não via a hora dela conseguir acertar o zíper da calça. Em seu momento de ficar impaciente, ele a ajudou e jogou a calça longe. Teria tirado a cueca se June não o tivesse detido. Kanon ficou lívido, imaginando que depois de tudo o que estavam passando naquela cama, ela havia desistido no ultimo momento. Como ele teve que sair da cama para tirar aquela calça, estava nesse exato momento parado em frente à cama, passando a mão pelo cabelo como se tentasse se controlar para não cometer nenhuma besteira.

- June... – ele murmurou rouco de desejo.

Então quando ele finalmente fitou os olhos dela pôde perceber aquele brilho. Sim, ela tinha algo em mente que certamente o deixaria mais louco do que já estava. No instante seguinte veio à confirmação para suas suspeitas. June tocava com suavidade a área que estava elevada, fazendo uma descarga elétrica passar daquele ponto até a sua cabeça em poucos segundos. Então, lentamente, foi direcionando suas delicadas mãos para os lados opostos, alcançando a parte que fixava a cueca ao corpo. Seu rosto estava tão próximo daquela área sensível que ele podia sentir a respiração dela bater ali. Ela ficou naquele joguinho de tira ou não tira a ultima peça de roupa dele. Kanon sabia que ela tava gostando da expectativa que estava criando, mas se continuasse desse jeito, acabaria perdendo a paciência, e com certeza o juízo também. Abaixou-se um pouco, tocando-lhe o queixo para que ela pudesse olhar para cima e visse o desejo estampado em seus olhos. Então quando ambos se perdiam dentro dos olhos um do outro, a cueca finalmente foi retirada pelas mãos da amazona que sorriu maliciosamente sem desviar o olhar do dele. Não era momento para tentar fazer o mesmo jogo de sedução que ele tinha feito logo no inicio. Kanon a ergueu para abraçá-la e beijá-la, conduzindo-a para cama sem deixar de continuar com o beijo. Sentindo-a tensa quando colou seu corpo desnudo ao dela, afastou-se um pouco, espalhando beijos por seu rosto até chegar perto da orelha sussurrando-lhe:

- Relaxe, gatinha. Serei paciente mesmo estando no meu limite.

Voltou a beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos voltavam a acariciá-la. Sim, agora ela parecia mais relaxada, e completamente pronta para recebê-lo. Quando Kanon penetrou-a, June não suprimiu o gemido alto, quase como um grito. Ela se debatia, tentando expulsar aquele intruso que lhe causava dor.

- Fique quieta, assim doerá menos.

- Não, saia dai.

- Olhe pra mim, June. - ele segurou o rosto dela e viu que os olhos estavam cheio de lagrimas e ele as limpou com leves beijos até alcançar seus lábios - Só espere mais um pouquinho e a dor irá passar. Eu prometo.

Ela assentiu, e os dois ficaram abraçados por um certo tempo, apenas se beijando. Kanon estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não voltar a se mover. Mas June resolveu esse problema quando empurrava o quadril contra ele, procurando um contato maior. Já não doía mais, no entanto a situação era um pouco incomoda e ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para aliviar. Kanon não se conteve. Começou a mover-se dentro dela em ritmo diferente do que estava acostumado a fazer. Havia paixão, carinho, e ternura, tudo isso misturado numa coisa só. Abocanhou um dos mamilos fazendo June gemer alto. Por um instante seu corpo ficou tenso, imaginando que havia machucado-a. Ao ver o rosto afogueado de June, com os olhos brilhando de desejo procurou seus lábios, beijando lascivamente e aumentando o ritmo. June o agarrava como se ele fosse sua unica salvação. Os dois chegaram junto ao clímax, e parecia que o mundo ao redor deles havia se tornado um efeito de cores como um arco iris feito de estrelas cadentes. Kanon tentava controlar a respiração com a testa encostada na testa de June. Quando os dois conseguiram controlar a respiração, o ex-marina a beiju com paixão. Talvez aquele tenha sido o beijo mais longo que tiveram em suas vidas. Voltaram a ter a respiração ofegante. Kanon afastou o rosto para vê-la melhor. O rosto corado e alguns fios de cabelo grudavam na pele suada dela. Ela estava tão maravilhosa que não sabia se conseguiria resistir... Girando o corpo, a trouxe junto, e fez a cabeça dela repousar em seu tórax:

- Descanse um pouco. Ficarei até que consiga dormir.

- Kanon... - June se interrompeu por alguns segundos, mas depois acabou murmurando quase inaudível. - Eu te amo...

Templo de gêmeos

Saga estava voltando para seu quarto, levando uma bandeja com sanduíches, suco, café fumegante, e algumas frutas. Imaginava que a fraqueza que havia abatido aquela mulher se devia há tanto tempo sem se alimentar. Tentou não pensar no que havia acontecido na casa de escorpião, mas ao se lembrar o estado em que seu irmão tinha entrado em casa, coisa boa não seria. Aquela mulher parecia ter um péssimo dom para atrair homens que não valem a pena ter nem como amante. Mal passou essa ideia por sua cabeça e já estava se censurando por ter aquele tipo de pensamento. Kanon era seu único irmão, então seu dever como irmão dizia que era errado pensar assim dele. Já o Milo era seu companheiro de armadura como os outros cavaleiros. Quem era ele para pensar mal dos outros quando no passado havia feito tanta coisa ruim? A verdade era que Saga era uma pessoa fechada para falar com alguém assuntos que diziam respeito a seus sentimentos. Talvez se tivesse tomado uma atitude quando conheceu June de camaleão provavelmente não estaria com aquela sensação de perda esmagando seu coração.

Logo ali, estava à mulher que desfaleceu em seus braços após ter reconhecido ele como Saga, e não como seu irmão gêmeo de quem ela gostava. Deveria ter deixado ela no sofá até que pudesse recobrar a consciência, mas achou que ela não ficaria muito confortável deitando lá. Por outro lado se preocupou com a possibilidade de Kanon e June pudesse entrar e dar de cara com ela ali. Todos tiveram sua cota de confusão extrapolada naquele dia. Queria um pouco de sossego. Estava com os nervos a flor da pele, e sabia que se o casal soubesse da presença daquela mulher naquela casa seria capaz de começar a terceira guerra mundial ali mesmo, no templo de gêmeos.

Deixando a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e chegando perto da cama, pôde admirar a beleza natural daquela mulher. Sim, ela parecia mesmo uma sereia. Subiu na cama para admirar mais de perto a beleza daquela mulher. Procurou comparar àquela loira a outra que estivera a poucas horas em sua casa. June tinha um tom mais claro de cabelos, era mais alta e seu olhar transmitia certa inocência. Já aquela mulher a poucos centímetros de distancia tinha os olhos vivos, sagazes e prepotentes. Lembrava muito o tipo de olhar que seu irmão tinha há certo tempo atrás. Se June não tivesse aquela beleza própria, ficaria sem entender como seu irmão podia trocar Tétis por ela. Mas o caso era que as duas eram igualmente belas. Aproximando-se ainda mais daquele rosto para ver se ela tinha alguma marquinha no rosto. Um sinal. Os rostos estavam quase se encostando quando os olhos dela se abriram, e Saga ficou todo sem jeito, se preparando para afastar. Teria que se explicar, mas o que diria? Que estava curioso em saber se ela tinha alguma marquinha de nascença? Abriu a boca pra falar, mas tornou a fechá-la novamente.

- Onde estou?

Saga abriu a boca para responder, mas no instante seguinte, seus lábios foram tomados pelos lábios dela. Era um beijo selvagem, que fez Saga tentar recuar, assustado, mas cedendo aos poucos quando sentiu que ela começava a abrandar. Saga começou a gostar do que estava sentindo quando Tétis passou a delicada mão por dentro da sua camisa, espalhando carícias por todo seu dorso, enquanto puxava-o para que se aproximasse mais. Se continuasse a fazer aquilo acabaria não resistindo e sucumbiria a luxúria com aquela mulher. Saga já começava a corresponder as carícias tocando-a por cima do tecido que cobria seu corpo. Aquelas curvas tirariam o fôlego de qualquer, pensou Saga. Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo? Sabia que aquela ali havia sido a mulher que pertenceu a seu irmão, e que ela tinha ido ao santuário para procurá-lo. Certamente ela deveria estar fazendo isso pensando que era Kanon e não ele. Atraindo um pouco de razão para seu corpo afastou-se dela sem olhar em seu rosto:

- Desculpe-me. – pediu com voz envergonhada.

- Não me acha bonita? – perguntou a sereia sussurrando com a voz em tom sensual capaz de hipnotizar até mesmo o homem mais virtuoso. Ao vê-lo negar com um menear de cabeça, sorriu maliciosamente, inquirindo ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos voltavam a fazer carícias ousadas– Então que outro motivo existe para não querer ficar comigo, Saga?

- Eu pensei que...

A sereia silenciou o cavaleiro com um beijo lascivo. Ela conseguia hipnotizar um homem a tal ponto que não conseguia formular nenhuma frase. Se deixando levar pelo momento depois de muito tempo tentando consertar seus erros, Saga a tomou nos braços, provocando-a também. Tétis retirou a camisa de Saga e o fez deitar, ficando em cima dele. Os delicados lábios iniciaram uma exploração a cada centímetro do peito e abdômen de dele, arrancando-lhe um suspiro quando chegou perto dos cós da calça. Saga admitia para si mesmo que a caricias dela eram muito ousadas. Em pouco tempo já se encontrava usando apenas uma peça de roupa, e ela já tirava a camisa, restando apenas o sutiã e calça que devia pertencer a uma mulher mais alta que ela. A imagem daquela mulher loira sentada entre suas pernas com os cabelos soltos empregava-lhe um ar selvagem. Um homem tinha que ser de pedra pra não se sentir atraído por aquela mulher. Saga aproximou-se dela abraçando-a voltando a beijá-la enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em retirar o sutiã. Afastou-se um pouco para admirar-lhe os seios agora livres daquela peça intima. Aquilo foi sua perdição. Inclinando-se para frente tomou um deles com os lábios, sugando com voracidade, depois fez o mesmo no outro. A sereia arqueou o corpo pra trás arfando ao sentir o desejo dele roçando, tão próximo e tão distante de alcançar seu destino. Num movimento rápido, Saga já estava por cima dela explorando sua boca com a língua, enquanto sua mão introduzia-se dentro da calça, massageando-a. Quando ele introduziu o dedo naquela área úmida, Tétis gemeu arranhando-lhe as costas enquanto arqueava o corpo tentando consegui um contato maior. Aquilo enlouqueceu Saga, que ao sentir a dificuldade de tirar-lhe aquela calça, rasgou-a, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Tétis foi de encontro a ele ficando de joelhos, abraçada a ele, remexendo-se, torturando ainda mais o cavaleiro. Retirando a unica peça que ele estava usando, sussurrou sedutoramente próximo ao ouvido dele:

- Você me quer?

Ouvindo apenas um "sim" achou que aquilo não era o suficiente. Massageou o membro intumescido, arrancando-lhe um gemido profundo. Tétis sorriu triunfante ao vê-lo perder a cabeça, e continuou estimulando com mais intensidade. Puxando-o pela nuca tentava acalmar o arfar dele com seus beijos. Sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado bruscamente. Deitada novamente no colchão, viu sua peça intima ser arrancada nervosamente e o corpo dele já se debruçava sobre seu corpo. Não teve tempo nem de pensar. Saga mergulhava dentro dela em uma estocada só. Sua movimentação era curta seca e profunda. A sereia gemia de prazer, abraçando e puxando para um contato maior, o que era impossível. Incentivado por ela, Saga aumentou o ritmo, levando a sereia a satisfação de seu desejo, ao clímax. Logo depois foi a vez de Saga que se derramava dentro dela numa experiência diferente de todas as outra que tivera. Ou seria sua abstinência que o fazia pensar assim? Deitou-se ao lado dela com a respiração ofegante. Soltou um longo suspiro ao pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal perguntou sem olhar para o corpo nu ao seu lado:

- O que tem dentro de você que tem a capacidade de buscar instintos que pensei ter excluído de minha vida? Como pôde me dominar a tal ponto de trazer o pior de mim a tona?

- O que há dentro de você não é ruim, Saga. Tudo o que fiz foi fazer você seguir seu instinto. No meu ponto de vista foi ótimo.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Eu poderia até machucá-la.

- Olhe pra mim, Saga. -quando viu aquele olhar melancólico preocupou-se com dele – Você não me machucou. Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, e que acha que quis ficar com você por ser parecido com seu irmão. Confesso que foi um grande baque descobrir que ele esta com outra mulher... bem, o que aconteceu agora foi apenas o acaso. Suponho que você não tem outra pessoa, e eu estou também sem ninguém. Acho que podemos tentar ver no que dá se continuar nos encontrando.

- Mesmo que eu não tenha ninguém não quer dizer que dará certo. Kanon...

- Vamos deixar Kanon de lado. Ele não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu aqui. Foi pura química. E nossos sentimentos podem mudar se você me dar uma pequena chance. – dizia a sereia acariciando seu abdômen, seduzindo-o novamente.

Tétis subiu em cima de Saga, e ele pensou: "Pelos Deuses, essa mulher é insaciável." Então tudo iniciou novamente até que uma voz interrompeu o que estavam fazendo.

- Saga, poderia me explicar o que está havendo aqui?

O cavaleiro pragueja mentalmente, e fez a serei deitar-se ao seu lado, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Se soubesse que haveria uma segunda vez teria trancado a porta do quarto. Mas agora era tarde demais.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: O que faltou em "Meu destino sempre foi você" tem de sobra nesse capítulo. O Kanon não conseguiu resistir a inocente June, e Saga não resistiu as encantos da sereia Tétis. Dois hentais em um só capítulo... creio que depois de me estourar pra escrever isso vou passar um tempo sem conseguir escrever um capítulo mais "caliente". Hauhauuahha Bem, sei que nem todos gostaram da ideia de Saga x Tétis, mas eu tenho ainda um truque na manga, então aguardem que pode demorar um pouco mas mostrarei pra todos.

Pra quem ficou sabendo da semana do niver ( ao qual eu teria que fazer 7 postagens durante essa semana que já está terminando) creio que ficaram se perguntando se eu havia postado ontem. Houve umas questões ( alem da vacinação dos meus gatos, uma reação alérgica ao ônibus que estava com um forte odor de dedetização ) que não me permitiram terminar esse capítulo. Espero que a leitura de vocês tenha sido do agrado de todos.

Amanha haverá a ultima atualização, mas ainda não sei qual será.

Até a próxima leitura.


End file.
